


The Shadow

by TheExperimenter10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Complete, Drama, F/M, Heroes, OC, Other, Superpowers, The Flash (TV 2014) Spoilers, The Flash - Freeform, Vigilante, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExperimenter10/pseuds/TheExperimenter10
Summary: After the infamous Particle Accelerator Explosion washes over Central City, Kyra Evans's life becomes utterly changed. When she discovers she possesses a dark power, she runs. Only with the help of her friends at STAR Labs can she find a way to help the city and herself. But sooner or later her powers are going to catch up to her…and so will Harrison's secrets. (specific warnings will be in the appropriate chapters)





	1. Particle Accelerator Explosion:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work of fanfiction on AO3, and I am super excited! I have this story posted on FF, but I've decided to move it over to here because I've heard so many good things about this site. I hope that you all will like it :) 
> 
> For obvious reasons, I'd like to point out that in future chapters if Kyra (my OFC) resembles any already existing DC/Flash characters, then that was not intentional. I do not mean to plagiarize or steal ideas. I do not know much outside of the television show, and some information I look up online, so apologies in advance.
> 
> Enough from me, read on!

"You seem nervous."  
  
"Do I?" asked Harrison, glancing down at Kyra while she worked on fixing his tie.  
Her hands were steady as she tied his tie for what felt like the hundredth time. After the final attempt, she gave up and tossed the article aside. Kyra shook her head in annoyance  
  
"You don't need a tie anyway," she commented, stepping back to give Harrison a once over.  
  
"And yes, you do. Try to relax a little," she told him, smiling encouragingly.  
  
Kyra didn't blame Harrison for feeling the way he did, after all, tonight was the big night. The night that his dreams would either fail or fly, but she had faith that they would fly just fine. The particle accelerator was about to be turned on after years of working on it. It was an exciting day and Kyra was beyond thrilled. Not just for herself, but for him too. After all everything was riding on the success of tonight.  
  
Still, she wanted him to relax. In her own experience, getting worked up about something often made it worse.  
  
"It's just...I feel I've waited for so long for this night, and now that it's here...I'm excited, but very nervous," Harrison said while turning to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Walking up behind him, Kyra wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at him through their reflection with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Everything will be perfect, I promise," she told him as she hugged him tightly.  
  
He responded by gently trailing his fingers along her arms, and smiling at her through the mirror.  
  
"We should go, or we'll be late. Well, as late as one can be to their own expedition," she laughed.  
  
Releasing her arms, Kyra walked around Harrison to the bed where she kept her bag. Picking it up, she gripped her clutch and made way out of the house to the car.  
  
"You ready?" she asked him as they got into the car. All he did was nod, and in his eyes, was a look of pure joy which was an answer enough for her.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at STAR Labs they found a large group already posted outside of the building with riot signs objecting the work of the labs. Kyra eyed them as she walked past but ultimately paid them no mind. The two of them walked down the hall to where the rest of the team were waiting to do last minute checks.  
  
"Kyra!" Caitlin exclaimed when they walked in.  
  
Kyra grinned as she rushed forward embracing her and Ronnie. The two of them welcomed her warmly with bright smiles. Of all the people she met when visiting the lab, Caitlin and Ronnie were some of the best she knew. She and Caitlin had been friends for years previously, and they grew even closer after Kyra had met Harrison.  
  
It was Caitlin who introduced Kyra to Harrison a few years past at a scientific discovery convention. Kyra had gone out of support for Caitlin, but ended up meeting her boss and subsequently dating him. In a way, she felt as though she owed Caitlin a great deal in introducing Kyra to Harrison. Of course, Caitlin denied it, saying there was nothing to be owed.  
  
"I am so glad you could make it," said Caitlin. Grabbing her arm, they walked over to meet up with Cisco who was busy with ensuring things were ready to go.  
  
"It's time!" Harrison announced loudly. He walked over to the door, and gestured over at Kyra with his arm. Shaking her head and smiling, she headed over to him. Together he, Kyra, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco, all headed out of the room and out to crowd who awaited them  
  
"Wish me luck," Harrison laughed nervously.  
  
Kyra took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“You’ll be great,” she told him softly as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
With a nervous grin, he took off and ran up the steps onto the stage. Applause erupted around them as he stepped up to the microphone and tapped it lightly. Kyra and the rest of the employees joined in, clapping loudly.  
  
All around her applause erupted as Harrison finally stepped up to the microphone, and Kyra allowed herself to join in  
  
"Thank you," he began. "My name is Harrison Wells and tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."  
  
***  
  
The upcoming storm could be heard throughout the entirety of the facility. Kyra raised her head to look up to the ceiling, listening intently as thunder rumbled. She leaned casually against the inner door frame, keeping out of the way while everyone bustled about.  
  
"Dr. Wells," Cisco said suddenly. "We just got the latest weather report, a big thunderstorm is rolling in."  
  
"Well we're not launching a space shuttle, we'll be fine," replied Harrison calmly.  
  
"Right, the accelerator is primed for particle injection," Cisco announced then.  
  
Harrison grinned proudly, and walked around his desk. Turning to look over his shoulder, he held out his hand to Kyra. She looked at him with raised brows, concerned about the storm, but quickly put it from her mind. Quickly stepping up beside Harrison, she laced her fingers through his.  
  
"Well," he began. "I feel I should say something profound like...one small step for man. But all I can think of to say is that I feel like I've waited for this day for centuries."  
  
For a moment, Kyra stepped back, allowing Harrison some room to press his fingers to the screen. As the machines whirred and screens beeped, Kyra held her breath. The moment had come, and it had gone quickly. Everyone in the room stood still, looking around the room with their eyes, expectant. Even Kyra was surprised to find that nothing spectacular happened.  
  
"That's it? You'd think there'd be like a loud bang or something," Cisco commented.  
  
"If there was a loud bang, we'd be in big trouble," Ronnie retorted, eyes widening as he laughed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it!" called Harrison.  
  
All at once, they released their breaths and exclaimed happily. Everyone applauded as Harrison popped open a bottle of champagne. Kyra leaned up and kissed his cheek, but frowned as she stepped back. There was a look on Harrison’s face that told her something was wrong. And she could see why; the champagne lifted from the bottle and hovered for a second before it fell in a puddle on the ground.  
  
Frowning, a loud bang suddenly went off, startling her. A sound much like an explosion erupted around them, all but shattering her eardrums. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she backed up against the wall. Kyra looked around frantically, unsure of what to do other than panic.  
  
"Kyra," Harrison called to her, but her mind was elsewhere. "Kyra!"  
  
As he shouted her name, bringing her out of her own head, she looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I need you to get out of here. Go upstairs and evacuate as many people as you can. Tell them to get out NOW! When you're done, meet me back here got it?"  
  
Nodding firmly, she immediately took off down the hall. The building shook again suddenly, throwing her off balance as she ran. Nearly tripping, she grabbed hold of the wall and pulled herself along. All her attention was on getting back up to the crowd of onlookers, and getting them out of there as fast as she could. That was what Harrison told her to do, and it made her feel useful. She didn’t question him, and saw no reason to.  
  
Once she’d arrived in the main hall, she ran up to the microphone and shouted into it.  
  
"I need everyone's attention please! We need to evacuate the facility-" Another rumbling shake coursed through the building and Kyra heard it beginning to crack before anyone else had a chance to react. The outer facility was about to crash. "Please! Everyone get out now!"  
  
Screams erupted around her and she heard the stands behind her begin to crack. Spinning around she looked up and watched as the structure began to rip apart. Suddenly people were running as fast as they could, trying to avoid what wreckage came into their midst. They pushed and pushed, not caring about those who fell behind. Kyra stepped down from the stage, and helped usher as many people out as she could before a loud bang went off again.  
  
That was when the stands finally gave way.  
  
All around her, the building began to fall apart. Walls cracked, balconies fell. Some pieces narrowly missing some people, and landing on those who couldn’t get out of the way. Kyra looked around as a piece of the ceiling narrowly missed her. As she headed back to where Harrison was, her eye caught the sight of a small child.  
  
She watched as rubble fell on top of him, covering him in pieces of the wall. Without thinking, Kyra ran directly over to him and began pulling at the fallen fragments.  
  
"Kyra!" someone called out to her.  
  
It was Harrison. Despite knowing it was him, Kyra couldn’t stop to look at him. She couldn’t turn around, couldn’t pull her focus away from saving the little boy. After lifting one large chunk of drywall, she finally reached the place where the little boy was trapped. One large fragment of wood and drywall just covered the hole where the boy could have crawled out of. Gripping the rough edge of the wall, she put all her strength into lifting it, but it was too heavy. Her muscles strained as she attempted it again. It didn’t move.  
  
"Kyra," she heard Harrison say. This time he was right beside her with a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We have to get out of here now or this building will crush you," he said in her ear.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned only to look up at him.  
  
"Help me lift this," she demanded, pulling with all her strength to lift the debris off the child.  
  
"Kyra-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
This time she yelled at him to listen, causing him to sigh. Crouching down, he grabbed hold of the wall and helped her lift. Together they managed to lift the debris up high enough for the boy to pull himself through. Once he was out, Harrison immediately upped and began to trek across the room to the other side. He shouted her name continuously, but Kyra couldn’t move.  
  
Her leg had been trapped beneath the fallen debris the moment Harrison released it. The moment he released the fragment, her grip slipped and she fell further beneath the rubble. Now the wall she had been holding up, crushed her leg.  
  
She could feel a strong pain running through her left leg, and she was sure it was broken. Groaning, she tried to pull herself out, but it was useless. Harrison bolted back to her, and tried to lift the same piece of the wall off her. However, he wasn’t fast enough.  
  
The whole building shook once more, only forcing the debris deeper into her flesh. With one final crack, there was a bright light as the ceiling above them shattered and collapsed.  
  
The last thing Kyra saw, was the look of sheer horror on Harrison Wells' face.


	2. Wells Identifies the Body

He hadn't been fast enough to save her. He thought for just a moment that in this time, he would be able to be with her. It seemed that fate had other ideas.  
  
The ceiling that had collapsed on them that night, killed Kyra and crushed his legs. Lucky for him he had enough of the speed force in him to heal his wounds. Kyra was not so lucky.  
  
It was his fault she was dead, and now she lay on a slab of metal in the Central City Morgue. Her skin was sickly pale, her body nearly split open from the fragments that crushed her. He nearly threw up at the sight of her in the state she was in, but he had nothing left in him to be sick. He'd seen her die once before in his own time, nearly two hundred years from now, but this was different.  
  
When he came to this time and realized that this was where Kyra would become the woman he knew, he did everything he could to ensure that nothing would change. He would make sure that she would gain her abilities and everything would go as it had. The only difference would be the fact that he, Eobard Thawne, would be the one to build the accelerator instead.  
  
But his plans changed when he found himself drawn in like he had been years from now. He fell in love with her all over again, drawn to the fact that she was still alive. He hoped that she would love him in return and when she did, he thought nothing of the consequences.  
Now he was looking at them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Doctor Wells, but I will need you to move closer to identify the body," the coroner said.  
  
He nearly snapped at him, tempted to say something nasty. Instead he pushed his wheelchair forwards, nearer to where her face was. When he stopped, and stared at her, there was no doubt that it was her. But, just seeing her there lying dead…hurt like nothing he'd ever felt.  
  
"It's uh...yes that's her. Kyra Grace Evans," he stated for the coroner. Harrison stared at her for a few moments before he couldn't take any more and wheeled himself out. He'd deal with the paperwork later.  
  
For now, he had to find Barry Allen, and try not to kill him for what he'd done...again.


	3. Waking Up

**Waking Up (7 days later):**  
  
Her eyes flew open and she inhaled a large amount of air as she sat upright. She breathed in the oxygen as though it were the sweetest thing in the world. Her body felt suddenly relieved, revived. It took her a while to take in her surroundings, to fully realize where she was. It was more difficult than she anticipated, her head spun as she turned her head.  
  
After a few minutes, she swallowed hard upon recognizing where she was situated. Pushing back the white sheet that covered her body, she jumped down off the bed. As her feet hit the ground, she swayed and nearly lost her balance.  
  
Looking around and then down at herself, she saw that she was naked. A large scar ran over her torso; an ugly looking thing that still had a lot of healing to do. Grabbing the nearest thing to her she could use to cover up, she nervously looked around. Kyra quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her, content only when she tightened it around her.  
  
Once covered, she was finally able to look around her with a clearer mind than she’d had only seconds ago. There were a few bodies on beds like hers, prepared to go into the freezers that lined the wall. Kyra smelled something in the air that made her stomach turn. She couldn’t figure out why she was in the morgue, or why she was naked.  
  
However, it didn’t take long for her to piece the puzzle together. Images flashed through her head; memories of the particle accelerator exploding. She remembered it all then; the little boy, the debris, and the ceiling crushing her.  
  
So, she was dead? No, she couldn’t have been. She was seeing, breathing, walking. But she remembered dying. Remembered feeling the pain of the fragments running her through, and then blacking out. Now she was here, in the morgue, standing among dead bodies. Biting her lower lip, she glanced around nervously, heart racing in her chest.  
  
Confusion filled her, and she wasn’t sure she knew how to deal with it. The first thing she thought to do was to find Harrison. But something told her she shouldn’t. Part of her wasn’t sure she was ready to face him just yet, and what would she tell him? Hi, I’m not dead. Surprise. That would go over well.  
Still, she needed to get out of here and she needed clothes.  
  
Adjusting the sheet, Kyra made for the door nearest her left, and began making her way through the morgue. It took a little longer than usual, given that she was supposed to be dead and she didn’t want to startle anyone. But eventually she made it to the front door.  
  
Once she reached the entrance, she pushed through the doors and out into the street.  
  
A few people turned to look at her, giving her funny looks as she marched past them. She paid no mind. The only thing she could think of doing was going home. Home…where Harrison was. Though she didn’t want to run into him, she decided to go back to his place to clean herself up. Of course, she’d check to see if he was there first. If she was lucky, he’d be out and about. If not, then she’d turn and find somewhere else to go.  
  
***  
  
It took her most of the day to walk to the house. People she passed stared at her strangely. Some had offered her help but she simply declined. Kyra had taken the route which avoided as many people as possible, but she couldn’t avoid everyone. After hours of walking, her feet sore and likely full of blisters, she made it.  
  
As she approached the front walkway, she saw a car; Harrison’s car. It was running, which meant that he was either just getting home, or just leaving. Glancing side to side, she quickly stepped back into the bushes surrounding the whole of the house. Keeping low, she walked around to the side of the house with the open windows.  
  
For the most part it looked empty, and she was convinced Harrison had just left; until she saw him. He walked into the bar area, and grabbed his glasses off the counter. He was about to turn and leave, but he paused. Kyra held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t see her. Then he looked out the window. He looked right past her, and she wondered how he didn’t see her hiding right outside.  
  
Looking down, she saw black smoke rising from her skin, making her jump. Falling backwards, she cried out, then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. For a while she lay still, listening intently for the sounds of someone approaching. The only thing she heard was the sound of a car door slamming shut, and the vehicle pulling away.  
  
Body shaking as she stood, Kyra looked in fear at her hands. The smoke surrounded her body, warming her. As she looked herself over, she saw the open wound on her torso stitch itself together. Kyra’s eyes went wide as the smoke disappeared, and her skin looked as good as new.  
  
“What the hell…” she muttered, voice shaky.  
  
A wave of confusion washed over her once more as it had earlier. Stepping out of the bushes, Kyra quickly rushed to the front of the house. Her eyes scanned the porch, looking for the place Harrison kept his spare key. She spotted the small plant pot by the door, and bent down to retrieve it. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and disarmed the alarm as it beeped.  
  
Looking around, she saw that nothing had really changed since she’d been dead. She had no idea how long she had been gone, but it felt as though it had been mere hours. Closing the door behind her, Kyra made for the bathroom. The one thing she needed now was a shower. A hot one.  
  
***  
  
She let her shower run until all the hot water ran out. Once the water changed to cold, Kyra shut the water off and stepped out. On a hook by the door was her robe, seemingly untouched since the night of the explosion. After drying herself off, she grabbed the robe and pulled it on. She paused on her way out of the bathroom at her reflection. She looked more normal, her skin less pale than it had been. There was colour in her cheeks again, but something was different.  
  
Her hair had become darker, almost a blackish-brown shade. Squinting at the mirror, she ran her hands through her wet locks, and frowned. It wasn’t the end of the world, but she wasn’t sure why it changed. Then again, she didn’t know why the rest of her changed. Whatever the smoke was that emitted from her body, certainly wasn’t normal. A part of her thought that maybe it was the outcome of the accident. Though it seemed impossible.  
  
An explosion giving her strange abilities was a thing of fiction, and yet it was happening to her. Though she wasn’t quite sure the specifics of what was occurring, she had to deal with the fact that it was in fact changing her. Now would have been a good time for her to turn to Harrison, but she was still afraid of him seeing her.  
  
Sighing, she pushed out of the bathroom and into her shared room. Pulling open the closet, she saw her clothes still within it. If she was being honest with herself, she was surprised that Harrison hadn’t just thrown everything away immediately after her death. She expected him to be the type of man who would rather have nothing left to remind him of someone he loved, not to keep things as they were. Maybe he kept hope that she wasn’t dead, that she’d come back. Well, if that was the case, then he was a very lucky man, Kyra thought.  
  
Scanning the racks of clothes, she settled on pulling on a pair of jeans and a casual sweater. She also grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, and folded them up. Kyra took out one of her duffle bags which was stashed in the top corner of the closet, and shoved her clothes in. Once she had what she wanted, she tried to rearrange everything so it didn’t look like she’d taken anything.  
  
Yawning loudly, she rubbed her eyes as she stretched herself out. Having been moving around all day, she hadn’t noticed how stiff her body was. Likely due to being dead and then suddenly not again. After removing her hands from her face, she lowered them and held them out with her palms facing upwards. In her head, she could still see the black smoke rising from her skin. It wasn’t the fact that she seemed to have…abilities that frightened her, rather that she didn’t know what they were.  
  
She hated not knowing, and she hated that feeling of not being able to control something because of that. In her gut, she knew Harrison was the one person who might be able to help her understand it all. There was just the small problem of her being too afraid to see him again just yet. Frowning, she stuck her hands into her pockets and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the laptop sitting on the bed. Biting her lower lip, she stared at it for a long while.  
  
Shaking her head and sighing, she quickly hopped up onto the mattress and flipped open the computer. Entering the password when prompted, she quickly pulled up an internet browser. The first thing on her mind, aside from her unusual smoke issue, was the night of the accelerator explosion. There was a huge blank in her memory regarding that night; the only thing she could remember was seeing Harrison’s eyes wide with utter fear in them.  
Then she blacked out.  
  
And she had no idea what had happened between then and now. As the browser opened, her fingers hovered over the keys. She stared at the screen, unsure of what would be the right thing to look for. Without thinking, she typed in Central City Particle Accelerator. Millions of links appeared.  
The first few options which showed up were links to online newspapers. Raising a brow, she clicked it, figuring it had to have some kind of answer. Kyra clicked on link after link, each one saying the same thing just in different manners.  
  
Each article was titled different things, but all saying the same: _Particle Accelerator Launch: FAILURE, Particle Accelerator Explosion Causes Uproar in Central City, Harrison Wells: GENIUS? OR MURDERER? Particle Accelerator Explosion Kills 18, and Injures Many More_.  
  
The one that had caught her eye the most, was the one on Harrison himself. Curious, she clicked on the link and the first thing that appeared was a photo of him. The headline ran above his picture in bold letters; Harrison Wells: GENIUS? OR MURDERER? Even though the title bothered her, it didn’t disturb her as much as the photograph.  
  
It was definitely of Harrison, but he was in a wheelchair. Kyra squinted and leaned closer to the screen as though it would change the image. It didn’t. Her brows pulled together in confusion; she had just seen Harrison walking around on two legs, so why was he in a wheelchair? A headache was beginning to come forward now, all the questions she had in her mind making her more confused than she had been earlier.  
She tried to put them out of her head as she continued scrolling.  
  
The article mostly talked about the hatred there was towards Harrison for what had happened. Angry parents who had been interviewed about the loss of their children. Brothers, sisters, friends all stating their frustration and anger towards him. Despite being upset with what she read, she knew that each of these people had every right to be angry. Part of her even felt with them; she herself was angry, but only because she didn’t have enough answers to the questions in her head.  
  
The more she read about the explosion, the collapse of the building and the wave that had hit Central City, the more Kyra started to wonder; was this the cause of her healing? And was it really healing abilities that she now possessed? Or was there more to it? Well, whatever it was, she was certain now that it was what had brought her back to life.  
  
Still frowning, she exited the article and went through a couple more. She read on about the wave that hit the city, reading that it had killed eighteen people that night. The further she scrolled, the names of those who had died, appeared. Names and photos, including hers.  
  
Her body went still, fingers paused over the keys once more as she read through the list of names and saw Ronnie’s face among them. Her heart nearly stopped, and tears welled up in her eyes. All at once she thought of Caitlin, and the memories she possessed of the two of them together. Ronnie was a good man, and Kyra couldn’t imagine how Cait must have been feeling.  
  
Kyra’s hand instinctively went to her side in search of her phone as though to call Caitlin. Then she remembered not only did she not have a phone, but Caitlin too couldn’t know she was alive just yet.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Kyra closed the browser, cleared the history and shut the laptop.  
  
She was terribly confused, angry, and sad. All kinds of emotions overwhelmed her, including a determination to get to the bottom of her powers. In her mind, she had it all planned that she would figure out what had happened to her, and the extent to which it had occurred. But first she needed to get out of Central City.  
  
Get out of the city, and find people who could help her. The only place she knew she could go to was Starling City. That was where she grew up, that was where she had connections. Connections and people who would help her.  
  
As much as she wanted to see her friends again, Kyra decided it was best to figure out herself first. Starling City was familiar, and it was a place she could stay out of trouble for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I've broken up the story based on episodes here and there, so I am hoping that helps keep you guys aware of where in the timeline of the show it is at.
> 
> Also, the Elite Brotherhood is just something I made up, so again, if it bears any resemblance to anything in the DC Universe, that was not my intention (though I know there are lots of organizations in the DCU so...).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, please, let me know what you think :)


	4. Returning to Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I have this new chapter for you :) I am off to Florida for a week, so I thought I'd give you all one more before I leave :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Returning to Central City (9 months later/Episode1-2):  
 ******  
Dark matter. Energy absorption, and dark matter manipulation. That was what she could do. Kyra could scarcely believe it herself when she found out. She had absolutely no idea what that entailed, and neither did her friends in Starling City. The Elite Brotherhood had brilliant scientific minds, but even they didn’t quite understand the extent her powers had.  
  
All they could tell her was that her body was constantly absorbing natural energy from the world around her, which in turn, acted as the power source of manipulation. The whole thing terrified her. It was with good reason that she’d chosen to leave Central City when she had; her powers had gotten a little bit out of hand once she’d arrived in Starling.  
  
Her friends helped her manage it, learn some of the basics she could do, but even then, she was still afraid of it. Creating force fields, creating things out of nothing with the dark matter that surrounded her…it was unusual and scary. It didn’t help that every time she used her powers, the dark smoke appeared, covering her in a black aura. But that was how she manipulated the world around her; the dark smoke acted as a kind of basis for what she blocked or created.  
  
Still, that wasn’t quite the worst part. In a moment of In a moment of anger and frustration that she wasn’t able to control it fast enough, during an overwhelming surge of emotion, she’d accidentally created a wave of energy out of the dark matter that nearly killed the people around her. That was when she realized she would need to take more control over her feelings. It was hard, especially over the first few months, but her friends in the Brotherhood helped.  
  
They were patient, and taught her a great deal of techniques to keep her mind focused. She was grateful to them for helping her, teaching, and training her. There was certainly a perk to having friends in other places. After months of living in Starling, Kyra decided it was time to leave. She felt after a while that she had more control, and that she could use her powers for good. Or she would try.  
  
The night that she left, one of the members stopped her. Edwin Stone, a brilliant fighter and the man who trained Kyra over the past nine months, stopped her before she could leave. He followed her to the train station, and lightly tapped her shoulder.  
  
Spinning around, Kyra raised her eyebrows upon seeing him. With a smile, he said, “I forgot to give you this last night.”  
  
“What?” she asked, frowning slightly.  
  
From behind his back, he held out a small, leather bound box. He didn’t open it, just handed it to her.  
  
“What is it? You know I really don’t like surprises, Edwin,” she teased lightly. Kyra turned the box over in her hands, staring at it curiously.  
  
“A gift. I saw how well you handled our training blades, so I thought I would give you your own,” said Edwin with a half-smile.  
  
Shaking her head and grinning, Kyra leaned up and hugged Edwin just as the train came by.  
  
“Thank you, for everything,” she told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Just be careful out there. You may have superpowers, but you can still get hurt.”  
  
Kyra nodded and waved as she stepped onto the train. As she took her seat, she watched Edwin out of the window and watched as he got smaller while the train pushed onwards.  
  
As the city rolled by the window, Kyra smiled. Being in Starling again had been a better decision than she originally thought. She had figured out some of her powers, and retrained herself for any potential fights that might occur. She’d always known how to defend herself, but over the years of being in Central City, she had all but forgotten.  
  
The city wasn’t nearly as dangerous as Starling, so there was no need for the skills she used to have. Now, however, after hearing of strange occurrences, Kyra wondered if now she really would need to fight. There were rumours throughout Starling about superhuman beings in Central City, running about creating chaos. In part that drove her to learn again, and now it drove her new determination to stop these raving super humans.  
  
As much as her own powers scared her, she believed she could do some good with them. But she’d need to do so carefully. The whole city thought she was dead, if she suddenly reappeared with out-of-this-world abilities, questions would pop up. Questions and likely dangerous people. So, she had a plan; to check the streets at night, roam in the darkness that the city provided and stop bad people.  
  
All while wearing a mask.  
  
***  
  
It was more difficult than she’d originally anticipated; fighting crime. She was no expert, and it made it harder considering half of the people she fought had powers. She did have the help of her daggers; the blades Edwin had given her as a gift. However, they were only useful if she wanted to kill someone, which was never. There wasn’t a great deal of super humans out there, but they still existed. Most kept to themselves, others not so much. In some ways, she had very little to do, even less considering there was another man doing the same thing she was.  
  
She’d seen him every now and then, the man in the red mask. The one the T.V. called ‘The Streak’, was almost always at a scene before she was. She never interfered with him, simply stepped back into the shadows and watched as he fought them. Sometimes they weren’t even super humans whom he fought, but regular criminals.  
  
Kyra was jealous of his speed, wishing that she had been granted his abilities instead of her continuously unstable ones. There was something else to her powers that she hadn’t fully realized months’ past. It was as though there was some other side to her abilities, that was darker and more dangerous. There were times when Kyra was angry, or upset, and the feelings became a hundred times more amplified. What the worst part was that she couldn’t always control it.  
  
When it got out of hand, it was as though she was not in her own mind. It was like something took over and blocked her out. It didn’t happen often, but it happened, and it was terrifying.  
  
Still, she followed the Streak wherever he went, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. That and hoping to maybe speak to him. It was difficult when he ran around from one place to the next with such advanced speed. Not once had she been able to corner him. At times, she considered using her powers to bring him to a stop, to manipulate the matter within him, but she didn’t.  
  
She didn’t dare try to control another person, it was too dangerous. So, she let him go, and just watched.  
  
For weeks, she trailed him, waiting in case he might have needed help. He never did. But after a few times, she finally decided to try and speak to him.  
  
One night she followed him to a scene, up into a building where a man who could duplicate himself had run. This man had been causing problems for nearly a week at that point, and the Streak finally managed to get him into one single location. Kyra climbed up onto the topmost floor, and observed the fight below.  
  
For a while the Streak fought him, taking down the duplicates of the man, but not getting very far in terms of taking down the original. Kyra fingered the blade at her side, waiting for a moment when she could use it. The Streak kept fighting, knocking down the duplicates. But as soon as he knocked them down, more appeared.  
  
That was when she stepped in. From her high perch, Kyra raised a hand and summoned the smoke from her fingertips. She focused on the duplicates, on their make-up and focused on making them disappear. With a flick of her wrist, the large group of them that overpowered the Streak, fell in heaps on the ground.  
  
It cleared a path to the next level where the original stood, which was what she wanted. The Streak turned to look up at her, their eyes meeting only briefly through their masks. She nodded to him, then pointed at the original on the floor above.  
  
The man in red turned from her and sped up to meet him. They fought hand-to-hand for the longest time, but the duplicator had the upper hand. Sighing, she pulled out her dagger, and aimed. With one skilled toss, she threw the blade in the direction of the duplicator. She used some of her power to guide the blade through the air until it him in the shoulder.  
  
Stumbling, the man looked down at the wound, and backed up. Too far. With a great deal of force, the man pushed through the already cracked glass window and fell off the edge.  
  
The Streak only briefly looked in her direction before she grimaced and ran off.


	5. Barry and the Blade

**Barry and the Blade (Episode 2): **  
****  
"I tried to save him..." Barry said, bowing his head.  
  
"Doesn't sound like he wanted to be saved," replied Harrison.  
  
Barry liked to think that was the case. However, he knew that as he held onto Danton's hand while he hung out the window, he couldn't have saved him anyway. The woman in black had thrown a knife at him, a knife. She likely could have killed him with just that blow to the shoulder, but it was the fall that killed him in the end. Whether her intent was to kill him, Barry didn’t know. He’d seen her around at most of the places he had fought, but she never did anything.  
  
Mostly she just watched from a dark corner, as though waiting for something. He had yet to tell his team of her, but hadn’t quite found the right time. Originally, Barry had wanted to confront this woman himself, but she was always gone the moment he turned to find her.  
  
"Some people they break...they can't be put together again."  
  
Harrison's words made Barry feel a little uneasy. He’d heard of the woman that Harrison lost the night of the explosion, which only made Barry feel worse in that moment. There wasn’t much he felt he could do, nothing to make this woman come back. Of course, he knew what it was like to lose someone he loved, but in a way, this was different.  
  
Still, Barry knew that Doctor Wells was strong. He would heal over time.  
  
"Some people heal even stronger. I know you lost someone that night...I'm sorry," said Barry reaching out and gently gripping Harrison’s shoulder.  
  
"Don't be. It was my own fault."  
  
"It wasn't, Doctor Wells, you couldn't have done anything to save her," Caitlin offered.  
  
Doctor Wells stuck a hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a small box from it.  
  
"I was going to ask her to marry me that night...right after we turned the particle accelerator on. I was too late. But it doesn't matter now."  
The way he spoke gave the impression to Barry that he wanted to drop the subject, and he did so respectfully. The last thing Barry wanted was to linger on such an upsetting topic.  
  
Sticking his hands in his pockets, he fidgeted with the knife that he took from Blacks' body. Caitlin and Cisco were about to head back to what they were doing, but Barry decided that maybe now was the time to tell them. After all, she did help him take down Black.  
  
“I should tell you guys something before I leave,” Barry stated finally.  
  
The three of them turned and looked at him, brows raised, and eyes curious.  
  
“There was someone else there tonight, when I was fighting Black,” he said.  
  
"Someone else? Another metahuman?" Harrison inquired, pushing his wheelchair forwards.  
  
"I think so. As I fought Black, this...woman cleared a path for me. She helped me take him down. But this wasn’t the first time I’ve seen her. For a few weeks now I’ve seen her at almost every crime scene, every place I’ve gone to. I am pretty sure she’s been stalking me…Anyway, she made a move for the first time tonight with this," Barry explained.  
  
He pulled the dagger out of his pocket then, and held it up for them all to see. Doctor Wells reached up and held out his hand. Carefully, Barry dropped the blade into his palm and watched as he turned it around in his hands. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a look of familiarity in his eyes.  
  
"So, whoever she, is tried to help you? That's new," said Cisco.  
  
"This...woman, is there anything else you can tell us Barry?" asked Harrison, still looking over the dagger.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She was dressed in black, and wore a mask over her face. When she used her powers, there was this dark, electrified…smoke, coming from her hands. It was really cool, actually,” explained Barry with a half-grin.  
  
He looked over at Caitlin and Cisco briefly before looking down at Doctor Wells again. His brows were raised, his eyes wide as he wiped his hand over his face. He looked almost as though he were in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Barry inquired, frowning slightly.  
  
"I don't believe it...I'm not even sure that I should..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Turning the knife over and over in his hands, Harrison lifted it slightly as though observing it in the light.  
  
"Was the woman you saw, wearing gloves, Barry?” he asked suddenly, eyes lighting up.  
  
"Uh...no I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Caitlin, I need you to run this for fingerprints."  
  
Holding out the blade to Caitlin, Harrison looked at them all with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
Caitlin took the blade from him and brought it over to her small lab. As she walked to the scanner, she called back, "Whose prints are we looking for?"  
  
Both Cisco and Barry turned to look at Wells questioningly. Barry folded his arms over his chest, and rested his weight on one leg.  
  
"Kyra Evans'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I also hope you've been enjoying the story so far :3 )
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)


	6. Reunited

**Reunited (Between Episodes 2-3): **  
****  
She didn’t mean to kill him. The night with Danton Black still haunted her thoughts, still made her feel guilty. Even though it was technically the fall that had killed him, Kyra couldn’t help but feel she’d been the reason he fell in the first place. Even a few days later, she still thought about it.  
  
Her mind was constantly on that man, and on the Streak. The Streak was ever so fascinating to her. He was everything she wanted to be; a hero. That was all she wanted, was to help people. She didn’t even want acknowledgement, she just wanted to help. But to her she didn’t feel needed by the city. They had the Streak, they had their speedster running around saving lives.  
  
After a while, she started to question what she was doing. That, and she followed the Streak to his home base. That night after Danton Black’s death Kyra stalked him to STAR Labs. At first she found it strangely unusual that he ran there after every heroic act, but after a while it made sense. Harrison still worked there, and she saw him leaving the facility every night since she’d followed the Streak there.  
  
It was obvious to her that he was helping the Streak, and she started thinking that he might be able to help her too. It was just a question of telling him she was still alive.  
  
One night after standing on the roof of STAR Labs, Kyra watched Harrison get into his car and drive off. She liked seeing him, liked knowing he was okay. Once he was gone she climbed down from the roof and went back to the hotel she stayed in. She climbed up the walls of the hotel building, and used her powers to open the window into her room.  
  
As she stepped inside and closed the window, she pulled her mask off her face and threw herself down onto her bed. Letting out a deep, exhausted sigh, she watched as the ceiling fan whirled around and around.  
  
A loud knock at her door made her jump up in surprise. Spinning around she faced the door and stared at it with wide eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest, confusion running wildly through her body. Smoke started to lift from her skin, and she had to force herself to take deep breaths. Licking her lips she hesitantly walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
If she had been nervous before opening the door, she was more so now upon seeing who waited outside of her room.  
  
"Harrison," she managed to breathe out.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked casually.  
  
Kyra stared at him with incredulous eyes. He spoke in a tone that made her feel like he didn’t remember they hadn’t seen each other in over nine months. It was as though they had seen one another just a few hours’ past, and it showed in his face.  
  
Eyeing him carefully, she nodded and stepped aside. Wheeling past her he stopped himself just by the window and turned back to look at her. With her brows still raised, she closed the door and took a few steps towards him.  
  
Harrison met her gaze with a kind smile, but his eyes indicated to her that he knew something. She hated that look. She hated when he knew something she didn’t, no matter what it was.  
  
“I would ask how you found me, but I know you have more resources than most of the CCPD do,” she said standing by the bed.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Harrison nodded in agreement.  
  
“That I do,” he agreed.  
  
“So…I guess the biggest question is how you knew I was even alive. I like to think I was careful in all of my nightly wanderings.”  
  
Kyra watched as Harrison pulled out her dagger from a pouch on the outside of his wheelchair. He held it out to her handle first. She hesitated in taking it, but took it nonetheless. Tossing it in the air once, she caught it deftly in her hand before carelessly throwing it onto the side table. She grinned as she shook her head and glanced at Harrison.  
  
"You ran fingerprints…smart,” she said impressed.  
  
"I did. It's not like you to leave clues, Kyra," he said in mock scolding  
  
“Maybe I left it there on purpose,” she suggested smugly.  
  
Harrison just raised a brow at her, laughing.  
  
“Something tells me that’s not true.”  
  
“Then your senses are very astute, Doctor,” she chuckled.  
  
For a moment they laughed together like the way they used to. It was something that Kyra had missed desperately over the past few months. Having him sitting with her now gave her a sense of normalcy again. However, it didn’t last long as her gaze landed on his legs. She’d nearly forgotten that he didn’t need the wheelchair after having seen him walking around in their home.  
  
Gesturing with her head, she asked, “So, why do you use the chair? I know you don’t need it, so what is it for?”  
  
He looked at her with his mouth slightly parted, as though surprised she knew.  
  
“Dare I ask how you know this?”  
  
“I may have been stalking you,” she told him, rubbing the back of her neck while laughing nervously. “Well, I came to our place after waking up in the morgue, and saw you through the window. You looked right at me, but you didn’t seem to know I was there. And I made a great deal of noise after falling over, so I have no idea how you didn’t know I was outside.”  
  
“So, that was you? I thought maybe a cat got stuck outside,” he said laughing.  
  
Casting him a dark look, she said, “Not funny. But anyway, that’s how I know. I still don’t know why you use the chair, though.”  
  
“People saw part of the lab fall on me. It would look really bad if I came out of it without a scratch. So, I use this to prevent more people hating me.”  
  
It was a smart idea, but a very selfish one that would likely get him into trouble down the road. What would happen if everyone else found out he was lying about his ability to walk, as well as his ability to build something safely? Still, Kyra didn’t question it. She saw no reason to ultimately.  
  
“That’s fair,” she said nodding slowly.  
  
A long silence passed between the two before Harrison finally pushed himself up out of his chair. Kyra looked upwards at him, and allowed herself to stand as well. He seemed to tower over her, even as she stood in combat boots. It made her feel small sometimes, or rather it used to. Now it comforted her. It was because of not seeing him in nearly a year that did it.  
  
“Let’s keep this a secret between you and me. What do you say?”  
  
“I say, let’s get the hell out of here. We have some catching up to do, Doctor Wells,” said Kyra with a smirk.  
  
Shaking his head, Harrison leaned down and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :)


	7. Meeting Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you are liking this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!

**Meeting Barry Allen (Between Episodes 4-6): **  
****  
It had taken her exactly one week to agree to return to STAR Labs. A week full of Harrison trying, and mostly failing, to convince her to come back. Mostly he told her that she was missed, and that it might be good for her to see how the place had turned out over the past months. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to convince her to leave.  
  
She’d moved back in with Harrison, giving her some kind of normalcy again. Things were good, better even. During that week she had ditched her mask and kept to staying home. She gave herself things to do, mostly practicing with her abilities. Creating energy fields, manipulating the makeup of certain objects, and even constructing weapons.  
  
Dark matter manipulation certainly had its perks.  
  
But Harrison wasn’t satisfied with her staying at home on her own. He’d told her that she needed to get out of the house and back into a routine with the people she called friends.  
  
“I’m just…not ready,” she told him one night.  
  
She perched herself on one of the bar stools by Harrison’s miniature bar and rested her arms on the surface. Harrison leaned against the edge of the table and rested his hand over hers. He looked her in the eye, expression serious.  
  
“You’ve had ten months to be ready, Kyra. Caitlin and Cisco are eager to see you again. Besides, there’s someone I think you should meet,” he said with a smirk.  
  
Kyra raised her brows at this.  
  
“And who might that be?” she asked.  
  
“The Streak, or The Flash, as we’ve renamed him.”  
  
This had made her think seriously then about going back to the labs with him. To meet the man she’d been stalking for the past month would be interesting to say the least. She’d like to get to know him, to ask him questions about his abilities; she wanted to know how he felt about being one of these metahumans as Harrison named them.  
  
Maybe they would be alike in some ways, but she would never know unless she went to STAR Labs.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she glanced up at Harrison and met his gaze.  
  
“Fine, I’ll go. It’d be selfish of me not to,” she said finally.  
  
Harrison grinned, and squeezed her hand lightly before disappearing to their room.  
  
The next day Kyra drove them to the labs. As she stepped out of the car her heart raced in her chest when she looked at the building. Flashes of memories from being crushed by the ceiling came to her, and she felt sick. It was different now that she was going inside the building, and not just watching from the top of it.  
  
Harrison wheeled up beside her and took her hand.  
  
“It’ll be fine, trust me,” he told her softly.  
  
Nodding, she silently followed him inside. She walked in silence behind him as they headed through the many halls of the labs, unable to speak. There was a lot going on in her mind while she glanced at the familiar walls. So much memory in just one place; good, bad and worse. As she walked, Kyra tried to convince herself that she would make better memories here.  
  
It was all she could do to keep herself focused and positive.  
  
After a few moments of walking, they came to the same room where Harrison had turned on the particle accelerator ten months’ past. Inside, at the far end of the room, stood Caitlin and Cisco. They seemed to be conversing about something with enthusiasm when she walked in. Harrison wheeled on ahead of her, and stopped at the computer table.  
  
Kyra followed suit, but walked past the table and over to her friends. Caitlin looked up from the conversation, and stepped forward hesitantly with her arms open.  
  
“May I?” she asked gently.  
  
Nodding, Kyra stepped into her hug and threw her arms around Caitlin.  
  
They stood for a while, embracing one another tightly. In her ear, Caitlin said, “I’m so relieved that you’re not dead. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too, Cait. I should have come sooner,” said Kyra as they parted. “But I was selfish in my fear of seeing you again. I’m sorry about Ronnie…it doesn’t seem fair that he’s gone too.”  
  
Caitlin bowed her head, and Kyra rubbed her arm in comfort.  
  
“Well, if there’s one good thing, it’s that I didn’t lose two people I loved that night,” Caitlin said after a moment of silence.  
  
“Can I get in on this hugging action?” Cisco asked, stepping up to Kyra.  
  
Laughing, Kyra turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a long hug as well, but no words passed between them until they separated.  
  
“Glad to see you alive, Ky,” said Cisco grinning and patting her on the back.  
  
Smiling, Kyra glanced around the room at Harrison before her gaze landed on an unfamiliar face. A tall man with brown hair stood with his arms folded by the computers, a smile on his face. Their eyes met briefly and he walked forward, hand extended.  
  
“We haven’t met yet. I’m Barry Allen, or as you know me, the Flash,” he introduced with a chuckle.  
  
Kyra’s eyes widened a little, surprised to see how young he was. Turning from Cisco and Caitlin, she reached across the space and gripped his hand firmly. She took a moment to take him in, to get a brief sense of him.  
  
Young though he was, he had a look in his eyes that told her he’d been through hell and back. She knew that look. It was the same one she had in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror. It was a look that was always there, even if her face was neutral. And it was in Barry’s too.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Barry. I’m Kyra. The woman who has admittedly been stalking you for the past month,” she explained lightly.  
  
Barry just laughed and shook his head.  
  
“Well, it’s definitely nice to be able to put a face to the person behind the mask.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
Kyra and Barry spent most of the afternoon that day talking, getting better acquainted. Harrison left them to it, but he was never far from them. He stayed within the room, and kept a close eye on Barry. Kyra paid no mind to it as she chatted with Barry, finding herself more immersed in their conversation.  
  
“So, what exactly is it you can do?” Barry inquired, looking at Kyra intently.  
  
At that moment, Cisco and Caitlin stopped what they were doing and turned their heads. They looked over at them curiously, ready to listen. Harrison continued his work beside Barry, but paid close attention. He already knew of her abilities, or at least what Kyra told him.  
  
“To be honest, I’m not completely sure. I have friends in Starling City who helped me grasp the basics, including what it might be called. They said it was…dark matter manipulation or something along those lines. I still don’t know the full extent of my abilities, and quite frankly, I don’t want to know. They’re already linked to my emotions, and if they get out of control, so do my powers. I’ve nearly killed a few people already by accident. I’d really rather not know any more,” she explained.  
  
Barry, Cisco and Caitlin looked at her now with wide eyes, but it was Cisco who grinned like a child on Christmas.  
  
“That…is amazing. Could you show us?” he asked.  
  
Lifting her head, she looked over at him with raised brows.  
  
“Even after what I just said, you want me to do something?”  
  
“Well, I mean, you seem relatively in control of yourself right now. Please? Just a little something?” Cisco begged, closing his eyes and bringing his hands together.  
  
“It would be kind of cool,” Barry agreed.  
  
Kyra looked over at Harrison. All he did was shrug when he met her eyes, and smiled.  
  
“Fine,” she sighed.  
  
Pushing herself out of her chair, she stood and walked around the table.  
  
“Throw something at me,” Kyra demanded of Cisco.  
  
Clapping excitedly, Cisco grabbed the nearest object and jogged to the far side of the room. From there, he tossed the mug at her. Kyra raised a hand and created a dark energy field which the mug bounced off. The cup fell to the floor in a heap of shattered glass.  
  
“Oops…” muttered Cisco, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um…sorry?”  
  
Smirking, Kyra shook her head as she focused on the shattered pieces. The smoke rose from her hands and she felt the energy within the matter of the mug. From there she focused on putting it back together. They all watched in amazement as the glass seemed to fix itself right in front of their eyes. When it became whole again, Kyra bent down and picked it up before tossing it to Cisco.  
  
“I hope that’s show enough for you,” she said.  
  
Cisco nodded excitedly.  
  
“Boy, do I have ideas for you,” he told her.  
  
Walking up to her, he placed the mug on the table and hooked his arm through hers. He led her over to the small room in the lab which had been turned into a kind of hospitalized area. Caitlin followed as Kyra sat herself onto the bed by Cisco’s request. She laughed as the two of them spoke in hushed voices about things they wanted to try on her. However, at the mention of needles, Kyra snapped her head up.  
  
“No. You are not sticking anything in me, thanks,” she told them seriously.  
  
“I just want to take a blood sample to study. Maybe we can understand more about your abilities if we look at it. Why your body seems to heal itself, and what it is supplying your powers,” explained Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin looked at her hopefully, and Kyra gave in. She felt she couldn’t say no to finding out more about her powers. They were, after all, her friends. She couldn’t deny them anything. Finally nodding, Caitlin moved around where Kyra sat and began her work.  
  
***  
  
Even though Caitlin had only take two vials of blood, Kyra felt as though she’d lost a gallon. Her head felt dizzy afterwards, and she nearly threw up. Caitlin offered her some water, but she refused. It didn’t take very long for her abilities to kick in and make her feel better. At least, she thought to herself, she couldn’t get sick.  
  
Caitlin took her blood to her own small lab, telling her it would take a few days to analyze it. Jumping down off the bed, Kyra followed Cisco out of the hospital area and over to the computers. He pulled up a screen with a design for what looked like suit. She squinted at the screen, arms folded over her chest.  
  
“What’s this for?” she asked.  
  
“For you! I think after today; you’ve earned yourself a suit. I am going to make it accommodate your powers, and your fighting. It’ll be comfortable, flexible enough that you can run around in it, but durable enough that if you got shot for example, it won’t tear. It might still hurt if you get hit with a bullet, but you won’t die immediately,” Cisco told her happily.  
  
Kyra’s brows shot upwards.  
  
“Immediately…great. But you know, Cisco, you really don’t have to do this. I have my own suit.”  
  
“Trust me, Kyra, jeans and a hoodie do NOT count as a suit. Besides, think of this as your welcome back present from yours truly,” he said.  
  
Shaking her head, she sighed. It was a good idea, and she trusted Cisco to make the suit perfect for her. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like she was somewhat of an inconvenience to the group. She’d only been back for one day, and already they were welcoming her to their team. Being part of it had not been her intention, but now that she was there it didn’t seem so bad.  
  
It would certainly give her a purpose again, give her something to do. That and she would be able to work with closely with her friends again.  
  
“Fine, fine. I give in. You all win,” Kyra said throwing her arms up dramatically.  
  
“Yes! Now, one of these days I am going to give you a name. I just need time to think of a good one.”  
  
“I blame you for this,” Kyra told Harrison, eyeing him from where she stood.  
  
All he did was roll his eyes and smile as he went back to work.  
  
Over the next few weeks Kyra spent a great deal of time at STAR Labs. Most of the time she helped Barry with training for the both of them; teaching him ways to fight when he was closer to their enemies. Not that he needed a lot of help considering all he had to do was run at someone and they were knocked down. In a way, he had it easy, but Kyra felt he might have use for fight skills one day.  
  
Together they trained with Cisco who built new objects for them to encounter. Most of the time he had things for Kyra to block or to change as they were thrown at her. Basic things like energy fields, and creating dark matter in waves to destroy things. She was getting better at it too, more so now that she was working with people who had a good understanding of her abilities.  
  
Harrison helped her keep her emotions in check, which ultimately made everything easier.  
  
To Kyra, things had gone back to normal. As normal as things could be with her new life, but there was routine to it. Wake up, go to the labs, work with Cisco, Caitlin and Barry, then go home. Things were good again, if not a little different. But different was good. If her life had been the same forever, she was sure she’d grow bored of it eventually.  
  
Well, her life was never going to be the same again, especially not with her powers.  
  
***  
  
Kyra glanced at the clock on the wall, tearing her focus away from the punching bag set in front of her. It was later than she realized she noted as she glanced around the room. No one else was there except Barry, but Harrison’s stuff was still laying around. He must have gone to finish something, she decided. Stepping back from the bag, she untied her gloves and tossed them onto the nearest table.  
  
This small workout or training room was a lot more useful than she previously thought it would be. Recently it was more of a place where she worked out her anger, not so much a place for her to train. In a way it was both, she figured. Breathing heavily, she stepped out into the other room where Barry was working on speed training.  
  
For a while she stood and watched him, intrigued at how fast he really could move. After a few minutes Barry noticed her watching him, and came to a sudden stop.  
  
“Feeling better?” he asked, walking over to her.  
  
“Yeah, actually. Not a lot of people appreciate how much hitting something can help you feel better,” she told him, still breathing heavily.  
  
Barry nodded and chuckled lightly. Speeding behind her, he grabbed a towel off the table then ran back. As he wiped his face, he gestured to the door. Kyra took it as a sign to leave, and followed him out into the hall.  
  
“So, are you liking it?” Barry inquired as they walked.  
  
“Liking what?”  
  
“Being part of our team! You’ve been a huge help to us, catching all these metahumans. And you’ve already become like family,” he explained. “I mean you’ve obviously been closer with Caitlin and Cisco having known them beforehand, but you’re a great friend to me already.”  
  
Kyra smiled at his words, face flushed as she bowed her head.  
  
“Thanks, Barry. That means a lot. And I am liking it, it’s given me a new purpose being here. I feel like I’m doing some good, which must count for something. It does help having people here that I care about and trust. Including you.” Reaching across, she gently rested her hand on his arm and patted him.  
  
Barry had already become a good friend to her, which only made working at STAR Labs even easier. He was right about Caitlin and Cisco; she had known them longer, and thought of them as family. To her, they were the family she never had. Or more accurately, the family she hadn’t had since she was eighteen.  
  
“That’s good to hear…” he said.  
  
For a short while they walked in silence until they reached the computer lab. Just before they went inside, Barry gently grabbed Kyra’s arm and stopped.  
  
“Can I…can I ask you something?”  
  
“Of course,” she replied with a shrug.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she saw a hesitancy that wasn’t there seconds ago. Now she was worried that what he wanted to ask was going to be hard to hear.  
  
“I was thinking about something Doctor Wells said to me earlier about us having a lot in common. I think he was referring to our parents…” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck whilst staring at the ground.  
  
Frowning, Kyra folded her arms over her chest defensively.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, he said that your parents had died years ago, and I think the reason he thought we had that in common was because my mother was killed fifteen years ago. I know it’s a weird thing to have in common, but I wanted to ask you…how did they die?”  
  
Licking her lips, she kept her arms tight around her body and looked past Barry at the hall behind him. It was always a difficult subject for her to talk about, even fifteen years later. For years after the accident she told herself that she had to move past it, that she shouldn’t have felt so upset. But now that Barry brought it up, it brought back painful memories.  
  
But he knew what it was like to lose his parents, or just one at any rate. He knew that pain of losing someone close to him. After she heard about his mother from Harrison, Kyra had immediately understood that look in his eyes; that look of a deeper pain than what was on the outside.  
  
That was why she chose to tell him.  
  
“They were murdered when I was eighteen. At the time, I lived in Starling City, and my family was mixed up with a group of criminals who didn’t appreciate being stabbed in the back. This was before I joined a group called the Elite Brotherhood; people who took me in and taught me the skills I know today. Anyway, I was coming home from school one night to find them dead in our living room. I still remember everything from that night; their bodies, the blood…the horror I felt in my bones at seeing them dead.  
  
"They were all I had. I had no close friends at the time, nor any other close relatives. So, after dealing with the police, I ran. I travelled alone through Starling before finding the Brotherhood. A few years later I came here, to Central City. This is where my new life started; I met Caitlin, through whom I met Harrison, and then met Cisco as well. And now…here I am.”  
  
When she finished, she glanced at Barry to see his reaction. He looked at her with sympathy, and then he opened his arms.  
  
“Do you mind if I hug you? I feel like this is one of those moments,” he told her with a half-smile.  
  
Smiling in return, she nodded and stepped forward. She let him wrap his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped hers around his torso. For a moment, they just stood outside the lab, and Kyra felt a small comfort from him. There was something about knowing another person who’d lost someone, something familiar and comforting.  
  
She knew then that Barry was going to be a good friend for a long time.


	8. Accidental Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying this story as it goes along! If so, please let me know what you think in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Please read on!

**Accidental Murder (Between Episodes 6-7): **  
****  
“On your left!”  
  
Kyra spun around at Harrison’s request and raised her hands. The man who came at her had a gun which she quickly dissolved. The man stared at her with wide eyes and turned to run. Smirking, she ran after him. With a flick of her wrist the man tripped and fell on his face. Walking up beside him, she kicked him across the face, knocking him out.  
  
“Thanks,” she said to Harrison on the other line.  
  
“I always have your back,” he answered. “Speaking of which-behind you!”  
  
Turning quickly, Kyra saw another one of the attackers heading straight towards her. Barry had the other two already knocked out and tied up so this one was hers. He had a gun pointed directly at her head, but she resolved it by making it crumble into dust.  
  
This man wasn’t so afraid of her as the other one, so he charged at her. Defensively, Kyra raised her hands, prepared to knock him out. However, a sudden surge of energy flowed through her body and out of her fingers before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
When she came back to her senses, there was blood on her hands as she opened her eyes. Beneath her own kneeling body, was the now dead one of the man she’d attacked. There was no recollection of killing him in her mind, only glimpses of images from before she blacked out. His head was caved in, skull completely broken and the skin had broken along with it.  
  
Blood pooled around the body, soaking Kyra’s shaking figure. Her mouth formed an _o _as she stared at the corpse. She couldn’t take her eyes off it as much as she wanted to. In the back of her mind she told herself to look away, to get up and run. But she couldn’t; it was as though her body was frozen.__  
  
"Kyra!" Barry shouted.  
  
He had been calling her for a while now, she knew it. She had heard it in the back of her mind. It wasn’t until he ran to her, grabbed hold of her arm and shook her a little, did she manage to turn away. She looked up at Barry, expression blank.  
  
"Kyra, listen to me. Are you okay?" Barry asked softly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I think so," she said finally.  
  
Briefly, she glanced down at her hands again. Her blood-covered, shaking hands.  
  
She'd never killed anyone before. Not ever. As much as she thought about wanting to, as much as she imagined pulling a trigger on someone, she'd never done it. The Brotherhood had trained her in the art of killing people, but they had never truly practiced it. It was all in self-defense. That was what they taught; protect yourself and others, but never kill. Kyra had listened, had taken that to heart and vowed never to kill anyone.  
  
And now she had killed someone...by accident.  
  
"You sure? You look a little...pale."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"I’m…fine. I just, I need to get out of here. Please," she said to him lowly.  
  
Nodding his head, Barry lifted Kyra into his arms and sped off. As he ran, the wind stung her face, so she turned to look over Barry’s shoulder. The streets were dark, but the lamps lining it brightened everything. Especially as Barry sped past them, the lights were like streaks in her vision.  
  
When they reached the labs, Barry dropped Kyra off just outside the door where their team waited for them. Barry walked ahead of her, and met Cisco with a high five. Kyra lingered by the doorframe, and watched with wary eyes as they excitedly celebrated their victory. She couldn’t bring herself to join in, she couldn’t bring herself to see what had just gone down as a victory.  
  
The longer she stood in her place, the more Kyra found herself thinking of the man she’d killed. She couldn’t explain what had happened. One minute she was knocking the gun out of his hands, and the next she woke up with blood on hers. Whatever had happened during those few minutes of blacking out had not been her own actions.  
  
And that terrified her.  
  
Lifting her gaze, she noticed Harrison staring at her with his brows pulled together. He frowned at her, eyes full of concern. Swallowing hard, she looked up again at Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry. They all huddled at the far end of the room, discussing what had just happened. None of them turned to look at her, except Harrison.  
  
"Would you give us a minute please," Harrison said suddenly.  
  
The other three turned and looked over at him. Kyra saw Barry look at her for a second before they all left the room together. Harrison waited a few more seconds to ensure they were out of earshot before he held out his hand.  
  
Stepping forward, Kyra took his hand and sat down across from him. As she settled into the chair, she kept holding onto his hand, gripping it tightly to keep her own from shaking. The two sat in silence for a few moments; Kyra kept her eyes on their hands, while Harrison observed her shaking figure.  
  
"What happened out there today?" he finally inquired.  
  
His voice was soft, comforting.  
  
"I killed that man…” she started. Her voice came out shakily, and ragged. “I-I…I can’t-I don’t know…”  
  
Licking her lips, she looked away from Harrison's prying blue eyes. He bore the same look he always did that made her feel like he could see into her mind. The intense gaze, his brows furrowed as he frowned. She hated that look.  
  
"Kyra," he said, squeezing her hand. "I want you to take a deep breath, and I want you to tell me what happened. Take your time, you know you can trust me.”  
  
Nodding slowly, she inhaled the air around them. Being so near him, she could smell his cologne, and that alone helped calm her nerves.  
  
"I don’t know what happened. Not fully. I was disarming one of the criminals and I remember raising my hands to do so before I just…blacked out. But before I did, I remember feeling a surge of energy which must have emitted a kind of wave. It must have been part of the dark energy surrounding us, and I drew on it without realizing it.  
  
"It took over before I saw what happened to them; my mind just went blank, and when I came to again, I was standing over that man’s body. His blood is on my hands, literally. I have never killed someone before in my life. Even with the Brotherhood, even with their training, I have never killed someone. And now…now I can't stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about how I crushed him…with my own hands."  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat, and a shiver ran through her whole body as she spoke her next words.  
  
"Harrison...I'm a murderer!" she whispered shakily.  
  
For a while Harrison said nothing as he held tightly onto both of her hands now.  
  
"I want you to listen to me, Kyra. I want you to hear my voice and nothing else right now. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You, Kyra Elizabeth Evans, are not a murderer. You are the kindest, most warm hearted person that I know of. You are unique and beautiful and we both know for a fact that you would never do something like this unless you had to. What happened out there today was an act of defense. Those men were attacking you and Barry, and you acted against that. You are not a killer, Kyra. I know killers, and you are not one," he told her firmly.  
  
Despite his words, Kyra could not stop thinking about what she had done. She could only think about the man whom she had killed, whose blood was still on her hands as she sat there.  
  
Gripping her hands tightly, Harrison lifted them up so that Kyra could see, as he continued, "You see these hands? Your hands have done so much good in the world in all the time you've been here. And Kyra, I know...I know for a fact that they will continue to do good things."  
  
"How can you?" Kyra asked in disbelief.  
  
She knew he meant well, knew that he was just saying this to make her feel better. Nevertheless, it didn’t do much in that way. All Kyra could think was, how could he possibly know? He couldn’t truly know anything about the future, none of them could.  
  
"Because I do. Maybe someday you will understand how and why, but for now I just need your trust. I need you to trust that I know that everything you’ve done, and everything you will do, is always out of love.”  
  
It didn’t make a great deal of sense to her, less so in her state of mind. However, at this point she managed to calm herself. Harrison always had a way with words which made her feel better, even if they did not always make sense.  
  
Leaning forward, Harrison used one of his hands to cup her face. She hadn’t realized she was crying until he wiped his thumb over her cheek, wiping tears away.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Harrison asked softly.  
  
Lifting her eyes up to meet his, she sniffed and then smiled.  
  
Nodding, she answered, “Yes.”  
  
***  
  
Months passed, and Kyra had vowed since that day to never kill anyone again. She worked hard at controlling her powers, and that came with daily training. Harrison helped her mostly, giving her insights about ways to control her abilities. She wondered how he knew so much, but was grateful that he did. Without his knowledge, and the help of Cisco, Caitlin, and even Barry, she would never have learned how to control it all.  
  
She was grateful to all of them for their help; for making her stronger in mind and body. Over time, she grew more confident in her abilities, and in herself. Being part of Team Flash, as they named themselves, helped her feel like she belonged somewhere again. She imagined that her parents would be proud of what she had become.  
  
Kyra often wondered what they would think of her now, and always believed that they would be proud. She was doing good with her powers; helping people, fighting other metahumans who only wanted to do harm.  
  
Life was good again.


	9. The Reverse Flash Returns

**The Reverse Flash Returns (Episode 9):**  
  
As much as her life had changed over the past few months, Kyra did not expect it to involve the Man in the Yellow Suit. After she and Barry took down many other metahumans on several occasions, the man in yellow had become the one they could not figure out. And yet he was the one that had been on the team’s minds for a long time.  
  
He was the one metahuman, the one enemy that was proving to be difficult to keep up with, even for Barry. For a while he seemed to have disappeared, seemed to have given up. That was until a few days before Christmas. Barry and Joe investigated a witness who swore to have seen a man in a yellow suit trying to steal tachyonic particles.  
  
After that, the team’s focus had been to track down and catch this metahuman. Kyra had promised Barry months back that she would help him find this man, and take him down. She hadn’t broken that promise, even when the speedster showed up at STAR Labs.  
  
“Are you sure this will work?” Kyra questioned.  
  
She stood in the main room with the team, and Joe, waiting for the man in yellow to appear. They had set a trap using the very particle device the metahuman had tried to steal to try and lure him in. They all huddled around the monitor, watching the live security footage of the lower levels. The camera was focused on a large machine engineered by Cisco and Harrison. It was there, they hoped to trap the man in yellow.  
  
“Absolutely,” Harrison answered.  
  
She glanced over at him with one brow raised.  
  
It wasn’t that she doubted him in his confidence, but this speedster was as smart as he was dangerous. How did they know for certain whether it would draw him in?  
  
The answer to her question arrived mere seconds later when the man in yellow zoomed past the camera and into the trap. It didn’t take long for everyone to gather their things and head down to the room. Joe brought backup police officers, including Eddie, and they all headed down together. Caitlin and Cisco stayed above to make sure the trap was secure.  
  
As they approached the trap, Harrison wheeled forwards to get a better look at him. Kyra stayed just behind him, dressed in her suit with her mask covering her face.  
  
“Cisco, lights!” Harrison called to the intercom.  
  
As the lights went up, Kyra could get a better look at the blur they had caught. The man in yellow stood facing them; eyes glowing red, his entire body in a constant state of vibration. He was certainly intriguing, Kyra thought. There was something to not knowing who was that made her curious, made her want to know.  
  
“Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?” Harrison asked.  
  
At that moment Joe stepped up, gun in hand.  
  
“Joe, what are you doing?” Eddie questioned worriedly.  
  
Kyra clenched her fists, summoning dark energy in case something happened. The dark smoke rose around her fist and her arm.  
  
“Fourteen years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why,” Joe interrogated.  
  
But the man in yellow seemed not to hear him.  
  
“Doctor Wells, we meet at last.”  
  
The speedster’s voice came out strangely; ragged like the way Barry’s was when he vibrated his vocal chords. It seemed to Kyra to be a familiar trick all speedsters knew. A smart one at that.  
  
“What do you want with the tachyonic particles?” inquired Harrison, wheeling himself closer.  
  
“Harrison!” Kyra warned, stepping forward. He only raised his hand to indicate that she remain where she was.  
  
“My goals are beyond your understanding,” said the man in yellow.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. I’m a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast. Any trap we manufactured would have to invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speed so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now. The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of the Flash.”  
  
The man in yellow smirked, Kyra saw a glimpse of movement on his barely visible face.  
  
“Oh, I’m not like the Flash at all. Some would say I’m the reverse,” he stated.  
  
Kyra watched from her place, eyes darting back and forth between Harrison and this metahuman nervously. She kept her stance strong, her powers ready. If anything happened, she wasn’t going to let this man get away.  
  
The lights, surrounding machinery and screens started to flicker then as Cisco shouted into their earpieces. He said something about the forcefield fluctuating now that the power started to go off, and that they needed to leave. Only the police force looked around nervously; Kyra kept her eyes focused on the two men in front of her.  
  
As the power continued to fluctuate, the forcefield suddenly shut off for a brief second allowing the man in yellow to run out. In a swift move, he grabbed hold of Harrison and returned him inside of the trap. Kyra’s eyes widened as the speedster started throwing hard, speeding punches at Harrison, who could do nothing but take them.  
  
“Cisco turn off the barrier!” Joe shouted. “Cisco, he’s going to kill Wells!”  
Kyra, in slight disbelief, stood by in horror watching as the man in yellow all but killed Harrison. Joe made to grab a tool from the nearest tool set, and started swinging at the device’s main power control. Without pausing to think, Kyra raised her hands and summoned the energy from the machine. It flowed to her in waves, and helped break down the machine as Joe destroyed the control panel. Electricity crackled as the device shut down, and the man in yellow escaped.  
  
He took the tachyonic particle machine with him as he sped around the room, breaking the necks of everyone except Joe, Eddie, and Kyra. When he finished, he stopped before Eddie very briefly before he sped in front of Kyra.  
  
For a moment, he looked her in the eyes; glowing red ones into almost black ones, and said, “Come and get me, Shadow.”  
  
She took one glance at Harrison before running at full speed up and out of the facility. With every intention of causing damage, she found Barry and the man in yellow fighting one another. But she didn’t watch for long. Running forward, she raised her hands and pulled them wide, forcing the two speedsters apart.  
  
Barry was on the ground, out of breath from the punches the man in yellow caused, so Kyra stepped up. Out of her utility belt she pulled her blades and threw them at the speedster. The man only caught them in his hands and tossed them aside.  
  
“Is that the best you can do, Shadow?” he taunted.  
  
Grimacing, Kyra summoned more of the dark energy surrounding her and once more raised her hands. She sent a surge of dark energy towards the speedster, which seemed to take him by surprised; that or he was letting her win. The force knocked him back, and Kyra took advantage. Running to him, she started throwing punches, which only ended up hurting her more than him.  
  
The speedster returned the punches, faster, harder than hers were. The pain, she could handle, but she couldn’t handle losing to the metahuman who had nearly killed Harrison. However, with one swift and painful punch to the face, Kyra stumbled. It allowed enough time for the man in yellow to step forward and run one of her blades through her side.  
  
Crying out in pain, she fell to her knees. The man in yellow stood over her, and she snapped her head up angrily.  
  
“I’m disappointed, Shadow. You used to be such a worthy opponent,” he told her.  
  
Kyra gripped the blade tightly and started to remove it as a man covered in flames flew down. Using whatever ability of fire that he had, he forced the man in yellow back before he sped off.  
  
Barry rose from his defeated place, groaning as he walked over to her.  
  
“Need a hand?” he asked, extending his arm.  
  
Gratefully, she took hold of his hand and pulled herself up. The blade in her side sent sharp, stinging pains through her body as she did so.  
  
“You might want to get that checked,” said Barry, gesturing to the knife.  
  
“You don’t say?” she snapped.  
  
The two of them headed back into the Labs, following Cisco and Caitlin.  
  
The rest of her Christmas Eve was spent with helping Harrison get back to the lab where Caitlin could look at them all. Barry was already beginning to heal, and Kyra’s smoky aura surrounded her body and began its healing process. Once she had gotten inside the lab, she pulled the blade from her side and let her powers do the rest.  
  
It was a slow process, but the wound soon closed itself and she was left with a slight stinging pain.  
  
“You’re lucky you two can heal in a matter of hours,” Cisco pointed out, clutching a tablet.  
  
Kyra looked up and over at him, brows raised as her eyes landed on the touchscreen in his arms.  
  
“What are you looking for?” she inquired.  
  
At this Cisco looked up at her and frowned.  
  
“I’m still trying to figure out why the containment field failed, but everything seemed to be in most working order. So, I don’t really know what happened,” he explained solemnly.  
  
Walking to him, she rested her hand on his arm and offered a smile.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, even Harrison agrees. So, don’t beat yourself up about it,” she told him gently.  
  
“Thanks,” said Cisco, returning the grin.  
  
“So, are you guys heading to Joe’s tonight?” Kyra questioned, moving now to stand beside Harrison as Caitlin did a few last checks.  
  
“Yeah! What about you?” Barry walked over to them with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Kyra glanced down at Harrison. He looked up at her and shook his head, saying, “I don’t think I’m for it tonight. But you should go, Kyra.”  
  
“I really don’t think I should go when you’re like this,” she said, frowning.  
  
Reaching out, Harrison took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
“Go. After tonight, the least you could do is go out and have fun. I’m afraid there won’t be any such thing if you come home with me.”  
  
Kyra simply shook her head and chuckled lightly. Squeezing his hand in return, she took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
“Okay, but I’m going to make sure you get home safely first,” she stated firmly.  
  
In that, she left no room for Harrison to have a say. All he did was smile and nod in agreement.  
  
“Great, so I guess we will meet you there,” Caitlin said with a wide grin.  
  
Kyra nodded to her and watched as the three of them all left. Once they were gone, she turned to Harrison with a brow raised.  
  
“Can you manage?” she asked.  
  
Harrison simply shook his head and rolled his eyes as he hopped down from the bed. He visibly winced as he set foot on the floor, but straightened out with ease. For a moment, he stood and stretched out his aching limbs before he settled into the wheelchair. Despite his ability to walk, he liked to keep up appearances.  
  
The two left the main lab together, and headed out down the hall. Kyra walked slowly beside him, her mask in her hands. She couldn’t wait to get home into something more normal for the party. The night had proved to be full of a lot more than a simple interrogation between the man in yellow and the rest of their team.  
  
And it was taking a toll on her.  
  
As she continued walking, she didn’t notice Harrison slow down.  
  
“I just realized I left something back in the lab,” he said, stopping fully.  
  
Turning, Kyra said, “Oh, I’ll go back and grab it.”  
  
“No, don’t worry about it. Meet me in the van, I’ll be down in a bit.”  
  
Without another word, he wheeled back down the way they came, leaving Kyra standing alone. She pursed her lips, but said nothing more. She continued through the facility, down the elevator and outside into the parking lot where their van waited. For a moment she stood by the driver’s door, fingering the keys Harrison handed to her before he turned around.  
  
Something wasn’t right, and she felt it in her gut. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but in the back of her mind was something nagging at her. Kyra clenched her jaw, and shook her head while she pressed the button to unlock the car. Stepping inside, she settled herself and started up the vehicle. It wasn’t long before Harrison appeared from the building, wheeling himself to the van. Once he reached it, he put away his chair and climbed into the passenger side.  
  
As he buckled himself in, Kyra put the van in reverse and pulled away from the parking spot. It wasn’t a long drive back to their place, but it was long enough to give Kyra time to think.  
  
She glanced sidelong at Harrison who seemed content with something. He smiled into the darkness, and rested his head back. Kyra frowned at him, pulling her focus away back to the road. That nagging sensation in the back of her mind grew whenever she looked over at him, and wondered if maybe he had something to do with what was bothering her.  
  
The trouble was, she didn’t know what bothered her so much, and couldn’t imagine that Harrison had something to do with it.  
  
Still, she simply drove on in silence, and waited until they pulled into the drive. Kyra left the van running, intent on being quick in changing. Stepping out of the vehicle, she slammed the door shut and walked around it to the entrance. Harrison went on ahead and put the key into the lock, and that was when she noticed.  
  
The front lights shone down onto his face, his clear, unbruised face. She stared at him longer than she meant to, which made him look over at her with confusion.  
  
As he pushed the door open and stepped inside their home, he waited until she followed him in before speaking.  
  
“What’s up?” he inquired with a tilt of his head.  
  
Kyra couldn’t find the right words, and could only stare. Harrison raised a brow at her.  
  
“Kyra?”  
  
He advanced towards her, but Kyra instinctively stepped back.  
  
“Um, I gotta go change,” she said, walking around him.  
  
She moved through the house quickly until she reached their shared bedroom. Pulling open her closet, she grabbed the first dress within it and began to change out of her suit. As she pulled on the fitted black dress, she was aware of Harrison watching her from the doorway. While she moved about the room, grabbing shoes and jewelry, her mind was on one thing.  
  
Harrison was healed. In a mere hour of being beaten almost to death, his face had cleared up of any cuts and bruises. Kyra knew something wasn’t right, and now she knew what it was. She wondered if it was just his face which had healed, or his whole body.  
  
“Kyra, are you- “  
  
“Take off your shirt,” she demanded suddenly.  
  
Spinning around, she faced him and headed towards him.  
  
He tilted his head at her, brows furrowed, lips pulled into a half frown as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the article up over his head. He gripped the clothing in his hand, and watched with confusion as Kyra looked him over.  
  
Reaching out, she pressed her hands to his arms, pressing the places where bruises had previously been. Then she forced him to turn around. His back was clean; no bruises remained, only clear skin.  
  
Kyra’s lower lip began to tremble as anger and frustration washed through her. Abruptly, she stepped back and grabbed her purse off the bed. Without another word, she walked around Harrison and stormed to the front door. Harrison made no attempt to go after her, and she felt as though that was somehow worse.  
  
Her mind reeled as she walked to the van. As she reached it, her eyes landed on her car, and she decided last minute to pull her keys from the van. Once she’d grabbed her keys, she went to her car and started it up. Pulling away from the house, she saw Harrison standing on the front porch, watching as she sped off down the street.  
  
It was a short trip to Joe’s house, and once there, she noticed everyone had already arrived. Stepping up to the door, she raised her hand and knocked three times. Running a hand through her hair, she smoothed it back to try and make herself half decent. As the door was pulled open and she was greeted by Joe, she realized she hadn’t washed the blood from her face.  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, she used some of her power to remove the blood and make her face look cleaner. After that she smiled at Joe and stepped into his home.  
  
“I’m glad you could make it,” he said, gesturing that she join everyone in the living room.  
  
“You’re just in time for us to light the tree,” Barry told her with a grin.  
  
She put on her best smile as she greeted everyone and stood beside Caitlin. The trouble was, her mind was still elsewhere. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw; Harrison’s wounds suddenly disappeared and he acted like it was normal. A lot of questions ran through her mind, and a lot of anger directed towards her partner. He was keeping something from her, and she knew it. She knew it and she couldn’t live with it.  
  
Harrison had promised her years ago that he would always tell her the truth, and that there would be no secrets between them.  
  
It seemed he had no intention of keeping that promise now.  
  
The group gathered around the tree then, watching as Joe lit it up, but Kyra still couldn’t revel in the joy of it all. As they spread out across the living room, each with a cup of eggnog in their hands, Kyra stood by the window. She looked out at the lamplit streets, eyes focused on the snow that started to fall.  
  
It was Caitlin who brought her back to reality when she walked up to stand beside her.  
  
“Hey,” Caitlin greeted.  
  
Kyra turned her head and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
“Hey,” she said in return.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Ever since you got here, you seem to be somewhere else. What’s going on inside that head of yours, Ky?”  
  
Sighing, Kyra looked down at her feet.  
  
“I just…realized that Harrison might be keeping something from me. Something that he really shouldn’t be, and I don’t know what to do about it,” she explained with another deep sigh.  
  
Caitlin placed a gentle hand on Kyra’s shoulder, and said, “Maybe you should try asking him. You two have been together for a long time, I think you have the right to just…ask.”  
  
“I know, I just feel like it’s not that simple. This secret, whatever it might be, is more than him keeping some late-night wanderings from me. I know it. I guess I’m just afraid of what the answer might be.”  
  
“I still think you should talk to him.”  
  
“And what if he won’t tell me? I can’t live with him while he’s keeping secrets from me, Cait! I can’t!” Kyra exclaimed.  
  
Caitlin seemed to think this through for a while.  
  
“If that’s the case, then you can stay with me until he’s ready to tell you. Would that help put your mind at ease?” she offered kindly.  
  
Kyra’s thoughts seemed to settle a little, as did her hammering heart. Caitlin’s offer did put her mind at ease; it allowed her a viable option should Harrison choose to continue lying to her. In truth, she had no backup plan prior to her friend’s generous offer, and so she couldn’t have been more grateful.  
  
“It would, thank you, Cait,” Kyra said softly.  
  
With a smile, Caitlin wrapped her arms around Kyra who returned the embrace.  
  
“Anything, Ky, you know that.”  
  
That night when she returned home, well past midnight, Kyra hesitated by the front door. Her heart pounded in her chest in fear of what she might discover. Either Harrison was harboring a very dark secret, and she would find out, or he would refuse to say anything at all.  
  
After a few long minutes of standing outside in the cold, the door finally opened. Harrison looked down at her, face stern. Looking up, their eyes met, and Kyra had to look away instantly. She couldn’t do it, or at least she thought she couldn’t. It was more that she didn’t want to; didn’t want to ask him what was going on because she was afraid things might change.  
  
“Are you coming in?” Harrison asked, voice barely audible.  
  
Nodding, Kyra crossed the threshold. However, she didn’t move past the front of the house, and instead lingered just inside the front door. Harrison closed the door, and moved around her so they were face-to-face. He folded his arms over his chest, and stared at her with raised brows.  
  
“So,” he stated.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?”  
  
Kyra scoffed.  
  
“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she declared.  
  
“Is that so? What could possibly be going on with me?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe something that has to do with why your face and body have magically healed. You never told me that you were affected by the particle accelerator explosion, and so I should assume that either you were, and chose not to tell me, or something else is going on. And quite frankly, I think I have a right to know the truth.”  
  
Sighing deeply, Harrison hung his head and licked his lips.  
  
“You’re right, you do have a right to know. But not now, not yet. I want to tell you, but I can’t. As I said…not yet.”  
  
Kyra’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
“Excuse me? You don’t really think I buy that, do you? This whole, ‘there will come a time when you will understand’ bullshit, doesn’t fly with me.”  
  
“I get it, Kyra, I do, but you need to trust me,” he told her gently.  
  
Kyra squinted at him, and pulled her face into a grimace. Shaking her head, she let out an exasperated sigh and immediately pushed past him. She headed into the bedroom, and forcefully pulled open the closet. Harrison’s footsteps echoed down the hall behind her, so she raised a hand and closed the door. She created a powerful lock to keep him from opening it, and continued with what she was doing.  
  
She pulled out a few of her everyday garments, and began throwing them into a suitcase. It seemed the right choice, to leave for a while, to stay with Caitlin. She couldn’t bring herself to live with a man who was set on lying to her. It wasn’t how they were, and she wasn’t going to start now.  
  
While she packed her things, Harrison knocked loudly at the door, but Kyra ignored him. She shoved more clothes into her case, along with some of her other belongings. She had no intention of coming back for anything if she could avoid it, so Kyra threw in everything she thought she would need.  
  
Once she finished, she dissolved her lock and pulled the door open, suitcase in hand.  
  
Harrison looked down at her case and his eyes widened slightly. That alone made Kyra smirk. Maybe he’d get the message now.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I am going to stay with Caitlin for a while. That is, until you decide whether you trust me enough to tell me this big secret of yours. Until then, I’ll see you at work, but don’t expect me to be pleasant,” she stated angrily.  
  
She made one quick trip to the bathroom to make up a bag of toiletries, then she made her way to the door. Harrison met her there, and grabbed hold of her arm. Pulling away, she snapped her head up and glared at him.  
  
“Kyra, you don’t have to do this,” he said.  
  
“You promised me when we first started living together that there would never be secrets between us. That’s what you said, and that’s how it’s been for the past six years. I don’t know why that’s changed, but until you figure out whether that promise still means something, I’m staying with Caitlin.”  
  
With that, she pulled open the door and left.  
  
Kyra drove angrily to Caitlin’s, barely focusing on the road and the people around her. It was a miracle she even made it to her apartment in one piece. She carried her case up with ease, and arrived at Caitlin’s door. Knocking three times, Kyra took a deep breath and pushed away the sense of creeping regret that overcame her.  
  
When Caitlin answered the door, she was in her pajamas. After realizing it was Kyra, she looked at her with a sympathetic smile and gestured for her to enter.  
  
“I take it things didn’t work out?” Caitlin inquired.  
  
“No, but it’s on him, not me. I’ll see him at work, which is fine, but I can’t stay with him knowing he’s keeping something from me.”  
  
Caitlin nodded with understanding, and showed Kyra to the small room where she’d stay. After she settled in, she pulled on her pajamas and threw herself onto the bed. It was smaller than she was used to, but she was content with it for now. She didn’t have any right to complain about accommodations when she was imposing on her friend. It was as good a room as any, and it was all she needed until Harrison decided where they stood.  
  
That night she slept well, despite the anger that flowed through her. When she woke the next morning, she felt more at ease with the world, and ready to face whatever came at her next. 


	10. Reverse Flash vs. Shadow

**Reverse Flash vs Shadow (Between Episodes 9-10): **  
****  
Three weeks went by, and Harrison had still chosen not to give her an explanation. Kyra tried to push it from her mind, especially when she was at work with the team, but it was always in the back of her head. Every time she went in with Caitlin she kept hoping that Harrison might finally talk to her about this big secret. And every time he came up empty.  
  
Kyra tried as hard as she could to keep things professional when she was around him; she didn’t want to make things awkward amongst the rest of them just because she and Harrison couldn’t see eye-to-eye at the time. He seemed to respect that she didn’t want to talk to him unless it was about his secret, or about work. This at least, made Kyra happy.  
  
So, things carried on as usual, or almost. Kyra remained at Caitlin’s and often hung around there when her friends went out. The past few weeks kept her from going out much. Everything that had been going on with the man in yellow, and now with Harrison, kept her from focusing on anything other than those two things.  
  
That was until she found herself face-to-face with the Reverse Flash himself.  
  
Caitlin had gone out for the night with Cisco and Barry, leaving Kyra to herself at the apartment. She stood by the windows, her arms folded over her chest as she stared out at the city below. It was certainly a beautiful place, she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of crackling electricity filled the room.  
  
She saw a flash of red lightning in the reflection, forcing her to spin around. Before her stood the Reverse Flash, his whole figure vibrating at a high speed. Scowling, Kyra charged at him, but he was faster. He grabbed hold of her and sped out of the building. He ran on for some time before he reached the lake by the edge of the city. He released Kyra once he came to a stop, and she stumbled, breathless.  
  
Finding her balance once more, she straightened herself out and faced the speedster. She continued to scowl at him, which only made him laugh. The sound only made her aggression rise. Moving her fingers, she summoned her inner power and began pulling the tide in, hoping to distract the speedster from her. However, he took note of her plan and sped behind her.  
  
He grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them behind her back and holding them there. She struggled against him, but his grip was tight. Inhaling deeply, Kyra stopped and closed her eyes. In her mind, she imagined a wave to knock the Reverse Flash away from her, but he spoke before she had the chance.  
  
“I’m not here to hurt you, Kyra,” the man said.  
  
Kyra’s eyes snapped open, and she stared out in confusion. At that moment, the man in yellow released her and she spun around.  
  
“How the hell do you know my name?” she spat.  
  
The speedster laughed once again, and slowly pulled down his hood.  
  
“Because, I have known you for a long time,” he said, revealing himself.  
  
Harrison stood before her, his figure still so Kyra could get a good look at him. Her eyes widened, and her mind reeled from the amount of confusion and questions she had.  
  
For a while she stood speechless, and Harrison waited patiently for her to say something.  
  
“What the hell!?” she exclaimed. “This, this is your big secret? That you’re the Reverse Flash? Are you kidding me?”  
  
“Kyra, you have every right to be angry, but I need you to hear me out,” Harrison told her.  
  
Stepping forward, he raised his hands in surrender, proving that he wasn’t about to try anything. Not that she cared. Nothing he did now could possibly shock her.  
  
“Why should I? It’s clear enough to me,” she said spitefully, gesturing to his suit.  
  
“Not entirely. You wanted the truth, you wanted answers. I’ll tell you everything, if you let me.”  
  
Despite her anger, he did have a point. She had wanted answers, and waited nearly a month for them. She couldn’t turn him away now; as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t. So, Kyra remained standing, legs apart, hands curled into fists. She kept the dark energy at her finger tips, prepared for him to make a move against her.  
  
“This better be worth my time, or I won’t be happy.”  
  
“I expect no less in that manner,” he chuckled. His laughter stopped almost immediately when he saw the lack of amusement in her gaze.  
  
“I suppose I should start out by introducing myself, officially. My real name…is Eobard Thawne, and I am from the future. Two hundred years into the future, give or take. I came back to this time to kill the Flash, to kill Barry Allen. I came here to stop him from becoming the hero he is now and will be in my time. Where I come from, the Flash and I are rivals; enemies if you will.  
  
"It started out as simple play; competition to see who was truly the fastest man alive. Over the years, it turned into more than that, and then he did something…something that I will never forgive him for. It took me years to figure out his identity, and once I did, I went after him. I went after him by coming back to his time with a plan to kill him before he even reached manhood. But he followed me here, preventing me from doing so and thus, out of rage, I killed his mother. I tried to return to my time, to continue chasing him, but my speed has…somewhat depleted.  
  
"I didn’t, and still don’t, have enough speed for me to return to my time. That was when I realized I needed the Flash; I needed Barry to become the man I’ve fought for years. So, I became Harrison Wells, I built the accelerator, and I have endured Barry Allen’s presence to find my way home. And that, Kyra, is the truth.”  
  
When he finished, Kyra couldn’t find the words to speak. It was a lot to process; first he wasn’t even truly Harrison Wells, but another man with his appearance, and secondly, he was a murderer. Not just Nora Allen, but all the other countless people who had gotten in his way over the past fourteen years were dead too.  
  
Part of her felt sympathy for him; the part of her that loved him, that felt sorry for everything that had happened to him. But the other part of her hated him. He was a killer, and a liar. He had lied to her in all the time she’d known him, not just with him being a metahuman, but likely with his entire person. How could she know if he was truly being himself with her, or just a Harrison Wells pretender?  
  
Was he being Eobard Thawne with her, or pretending otherwise?  
  
That was what bothered her, what made her angry more than anything. She didn’t know if she could trust the feelings she had towards him anymore. It killed her inside to think that she had been lied to this whole time they’d been together. She couldn’t trust anything now, not even her own feelings.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she avoided his gaze as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
“Kyra,” he started, stepping towards her.  
  
Shaking her head, she stepped back.  
  
“Don’t. Just…don’t,” she sniffed.  
  
“What can I say? What can I say to make this easier?”  
  
“You can tell me whether in the time that we’ve been together you’ve been yourself with me, or just pretending to be what you thought Harrison Wells would be like.”  
  
“I was always myself with you. My feelings for you, Kyra, were and are, very real.”  
  
Licking her lower lip, she stole a glance at his face and found him looking very seriously at her. It was the look he gave her whenever she was upset or doubted something about him. It was the very serious, yet loving expression he bore when he was telling the truth.  
  
As she stared at him, the tears falling down her cheeks, she wondered if she could even trust that. But why would he lie to her again? He had just told her everything she wanted to know, and yet she couldn’t decide whether it was real or not. It had to be, she knew it in her heart, but she wasn’t ready to accept it.  
  
“I know this is hard to accept, but I have been myself. As myself as I could be without giving away the fact that I am not the Harrison Wells that everyone knows. With you, I’ve been the most honest version of myself, and I will keep doing so,” he said reassuringly.  
  
Every time he spoke, it was harder for Kyra to know what to do. Her thoughts were a mess, and she was in a constant battle with herself about what to believe. For the time being, she pushed it aside; she pushed aside the inner battle and focused on what she wanted to know.  
  
Wiping her tears away, she sniffled and placed her hands on her hips. She cast her eyes downwards at her feet, and focused on the ground.  
  
“I need to know one more thing,” she said softly.  
  
“Anything,” he offered.  
  
“What did Barry do that made you hate him so much?”  
  
At this, Harrison paused. He pulled his lips into a thin line and looked skyward at the stars. Kyra hadn’t noticed that he grew unusually silent.  
  
“He killed you,” he stated then.  
  
Lifting her head, she looked at him with utter disbelief.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He killed you. A future version of you, the you that I know in my time. You must have noticed by now, Kyra, that through your energy absorption, your healing abilities render you immortal. Your cells, like Barry’s, like mine, are in a constant state of regeneration. It’s what is and will keep you alive for centuries,” he explained.  
  
“I don’t…I don’t understand.”  
  
“You see, in my time, the particle accelerator was built and went off successfully in the year 2020. It was in that time that you gained your powers, and essentially became what you are now. You lived for two hundred and twenty years, during which time, you and I meet. I doubt you would believe me now, but you and I were so alike. We worked alongside one another; you were of course, a merciful vigilante, whereas I had no time for mercy.  
In a way, we balanced each other out. More so when we…when we fell for each other. We became partners in life, and in crime. We ran around the city, causing trouble, and even occasionally helping people. But Barry didn’t see it that way. He only saw us as villains, as the bad guys. More me than you, but that was why he killed you.  
  
"I believe he thought that in taking you out, I would no longer be a problem. But he was sorely mistaken. The only problem was, in coming back to this time, seeing you again changed everything. When I saw you at that convention center six years ago, I couldn’t bring myself to stay away. I knew I risked changing our timeline, but I fell for you all over again.”  
  
In his words, Kyra sensed the truth behind them, and it made it harder for her to hate him. It only made it easier for her to feel sorry for him, and she did in some ways, but she couldn’t stop the anger. She didn’t care that he was upset over her death; he still lied to her, and to everyone else.  
  
Raising her hands, she ran her fingers through her hair and began to pace. She continued this for a long while, letting the silence speak more than her words could.  
  
“Kyra…please say something,” Harrison all but begged.  
  
Finally, she stopped pacing. She faced the water, and shoved her hands into her pockets.  
  
At last she said, “I’m sorry that this happened to you. I am, but it doesn’t change the fact that you have lied to me these past six years. I can’t forgive that easily. I’m going to go back to Cait’s place, and I’m staying there until I figure out what to do.”  
  
Without another word, and without so much as glancing in his direction, she walked off. She decided to call a cab to take her back to Cait’s apartment. She might have asked for him to speed her back himself, but the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little clarification: it's never fully explained why Eobard came back in time to kill Barry. Yes, he hates him, and I thought that there must have been a reason for him to truly hate Barry enough to go back in time to kill him. So, this is my take on that reason, a little twist on why Eobard might have been so hateful. There are some other kinds of twists on certain things throughout the story, I hope you guys like them :) I also realize that the years and timeline might be a little off, but I just worked with what the show gave us :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far :)


	11. A Choice

**A Choice (Episode 10): **  
****  
It was later than she had originally planned to leave. The clock on the wall hit midnight and Kyra decided it was best to leave. Caitlin had already left to go back to her place, but Kyra wasn’t ready to leave just yet. So, she stayed behind and finished up her training.  
  
That was all she had done over the past two weeks; train. It was the only thing she could do to take her mind from everything that had happened. After Harrison revealed the truth to her, she avoided him at all costs. Every now and again she would pass him in the halls, or encounter him when she participated in Cisco’s training exercises. In those instances, she refused to look at him.  
  
After discovering that everything about him was a lie, and that he hadn’t told her the truth from the beginning, she couldn’t stomach it. It didn’t help that she was in a constant battle with herself about her feelings. Did she still love him? Could she still love him after what she had found out? More importantly, could she ever trust him again?  
  
One side of her battle said that she did love him, that she could trust him because he was still the man she fell in love with. The other side said that he wasn’t. He was a liar and couldn’t be trusted with her feelings. It was all a mess in her head, and it kept her from focusing on what was important.  
  
Her friends seemed to notice that she and Harrison rarely spoke, but they didn’t interrogate the matter. Caitlin knew some of the truth; that she and Harrison fought, but she didn’t know over what. That was the way it had to be. She couldn’t tell the others what she had discovered.  
  
In a way, Kyra felt that in telling them that Harrison was the Reverse Flash, she would be betraying his trust in her. Then, she decided, she would be as bad as he was. There was the fact that, despite her anger, she did have some feelings left that prevented her from outing him. It wasn’t right, she thought, to simply tell everyone his secret.  
  
Maybe she was worse than him in not telling her friends, but for the time being, she thought it was best.  
  
After she finished practicing with her targets, Kyra stepped out of the training room. In her hand, she had her bag, and she threw it over her shoulder while she exited the building. On her way down the halls, she passed the main lab where her eyes fell on Harrison. She frowned, pausing briefly outside of the room. He stood by the computers, arms folded over his chest as he stared at the screen above.  
  
Her eyes glazed over him, and she felt a surge of pity come over her. He had been through a lot, she knew as much, and it bothered her that he was still suffering. He’d come back to this time in hopes of revenge, only to be stranded. In the reflection of the screen, Harrison saw her standing there and turned around.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her, and their eyes met briefly. Kyra felt her heart stop in her chest as it did whenever he looked at her. But she couldn’t dwell on him now, so, she swallowed the lump in her throat and kept walking.  
  
Heading out into the parking lot, she fingered the keys in her pocket. As she walked over to her car, she hadn’t noticed the figure lingering close by. Until he spoke.  
  
“Miss Evans,” the voice said.  
  
Kyra stopped in her tracks and lifted her head at the familiar voice.  
  
“General Eiling?” she asked in the dark.  
  
The figure stepped forward then, into the lights where Kyra could get a better look at him. The General stepped up to her, a smirk on his lips.  
  
“It’s good to see you again,” he told her.  
  
“I wish I could say the same to you.”  
  
“I’m not surprised. You and Doctor Wells share a similar mindset when it comes to judging other people,” he snapped.  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes and took a step towards her vehicle. The general only stepped in front of her, preventing her from reaching the door.  
  
“I do need to get home, general, at some point tonight.”  
  
“What is home to you now, Miss Evans?” the general inquired slyly.  
  
This made her snap her head up at him. Her glaring eyes met his dark ones, and she felt an overwhelming urge to punch him.  
  
She’d never liked Eiling, not after the many encounters he had with Harrison. She never interfered with their work in the past, but she knew what he had done. Experimentation on animals was not something she would ever agree with, not even for the benefit of their military. There was the fact that Eiling was not particularly pleasant as a person, that led Kyra to dislike him.  
  
“I don’t get your meaning,” said Kyra, eyeing him warily.  
  
“I think you do. You see, I’ve noticed that you and Harrison haven’t exactly been on par lately. Which makes me wonder…what the hell happened between you two? Did you have a falling out?”  
  
“That’s none of your business. But it’s good to know the military has such an intense interest in our relationship. I’m flattered,” she stated sarcastically. “However, I still don’t get why you care so much, Eiling.”  
  
Eiling chuckled at this and took another step towards her.  
  
“I care, because you have an advantage being so close to Harrison. An advantage of information which I would love to get my hands on.”  
  
“And what makes you think that I would tell you anything about him?”  
  
“Well, for starters, I have enough evidence on him as it is that could ruin him. All I have to do is send it to the press, and down he comes from that high horse he sits on. But, as you know, I am one for alternatives. I want to offer you a chance to save Harrison’s hide from ridicule.”  
  
Kyra frowned at this, and squinted at him. She wasn’t one for making deals with people she despised, but she would have done anything to keep Harrison from getting into more trouble than he already was with the world. So, she decided to hear him out.  
  
“What might this offer entail?”  
  
“Through a great deal of my sources, I understand that you are one of these…metahumans. And not just one of them, but a powerful one. I have thought it through at great lengths, and I believe your abilities would prove to be of good use with our soldiers. I’d like to run some tests, experiments if you so wish to call them that. If you decide not to participate, then I will insist that you tell me everything you know about Harrison Wells. Every dirty secret, every hidden story that you might have on him. I want to know everything; and even if you refuse, I will release what evidence I have either way.”  
  
For a moment, she stood dumbfounded and full of disbelief. That was her choice; to either submit to experimentation, likely similar what Grodd had gone through, or to tell him everything she knew about Harrison. And even if she said no, he was going to release whatever information he claimed to have on him anyways. It seemed like she didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
Neither option sounded like a good one, but Kyra instinctively chose to do the right one. She wasn’t about to give up Harrison, not even as angry as she was with him. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair.  
  
“So, Miss Evans, what will you do for the man you claim to love?” Eiling taunted.  
  
She bit her lower lip as she contemplated the choices once more. Then she ultimately decided.  
  
“I’ll go with you. I’ll participate in your…tests. But if I find out you’ve done anything to Harrison, exposure or otherwise, I will kill you,” she threatened.  
  
Her threat made no impact on Eiling as he laughed, clapping his hands together.  
  
“Good girl. Now, if you will come with me, we will get started right away.”  
  
With that, Eiling forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her to his military van which was parked at the far end of the lot. Once he’d thrown her inside, a man whom she couldn’t see, threw a bag over her head. After that, there was a small prick in her neck before she blacked out.


	12. Experimentation

**Experimentation (Between Episodes 11-14):**  
  
In the months that she had been held captive by General Eiling, Kyra began to wonder if she would ever get out. She had no inclination as to where she was being held, but she assumed it was underground in some far-off facility. The experiments began simply; the military doctors took blood samples and studied them. Over time they took more and more blood. It was a constant expectation that Kyra learned to get used to.  
  
Every day, when she woke from a dreamless sleep, the doctors took vials of blood. But then it was more than blood that they took from her. They started using their findings and created different environments in which she had to endure. She wasn’t fully aware of what they were trying to do, but she knew it wasn’t good.  
  
They stuck hundreds of different needles in her over the months, each filled with different substances. And each one hurt a little more. Until one day, when they seemed to have found what they were looking for, they stopped sticking needles into her arms.  
  
On that final day, the General had chosen to be present when they stuck an IV in her arm. The bag of liquid that dripped into her body was blue. She didn’t think much of it at first, until a searing pain shot through her whole body and she felt immensely weak. Her body had tried to heal itself, but her powers could not be summoned.  
  
As hard as she tried, whatever the liquid was doing to her, prevented her powers from working.  
  
“Impressive, doctor,” the general commented.  
  
“What the hell did you do to me?” Kyra grunted through clenched teeth.  
  
“We found your Kryptonite, Miss Evans. A means to stop your abilities should you get out of control. And now, we can continue exploring your powers. I daresay there’s more to them than you let on, and to find out more, we’re going to look inside your head.”  
  
After that day, they began poking and prodding inside her mind. They performed different types of tests externally; asking her questions while she was hooked up to a machine. But that was not the worst of it. Much of what occurred in the last few weeks, she couldn’t remember. She knew they literally went inside of her head and performed other tests.  
  
Every time she woke from it, Kyra felt a little less like herself.  
  
“I don’t understand these readings,” she overheard one of the doctors say.  
  
“I think you do,” said Eiling. “There’s some dark essence lingering in the back of her mind, a darker version of herself that she doesn’t even realize exists. If we want her to be fully useful, we need to bring that version forward. We need it to take over.”  
  
She was half-asleep when she heard them speaking, and in a great deal of pain. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of how much she wanted to be home. Yet, that was not the only thing in her head.  
  
Dark thoughts, images of something she didn’t understand at the time, flashed through her mind. Thoughts of death, killing, and other horrible things lingered somewhere in the back of her brain, waiting to come forward.  
  
But all Kyra could think of was how much she just wanted to sleep.  
  
And she did. For a while she slept when the doctors finished for one night. However, her slumber didn’t last when the sounds of shouting came from outside of the facility. Rising as best as she could, she looked around the room. No one was there; all the doctors and other soldiers were gone, likely preoccupied with whatever commotion was happening.  
  
Sitting up straighter, her head spun, but she was determined. Determined to get out of wherever it was Eiling held her. The second her feet touched the cold ground, she stumbled. It took a while for her to regain her balance. Once she managed to get her bearings, she started to walk towards the nearest door.  
  
She was stopped only when something tugged her back, and she realized she was still hooked up to the IV. Looking down at her arm, she grabbed the tubes, and yanked the needle from her elbow. A small drop of blood pooled from the wound. Once unhooked, she stumbled again to the door, this time falling.  
  
Kyra saw the ground rise towards her, but before she managed to hit it, a yellow blur swooped in and caught her. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, and she looked up to find a familiar, masked face. In her grogginess, she smiled.  
  
“Harrison,” she muttered.  
  
“I’ve got you,” was all he said before scooping her up into his arms and speeding away.


	13. Waking Up...Again

**Waking Up…Again (Episode 14): **  
****  
She woke in her own bed at Harrison’s place, feeling especially groggy. Her head pounded with a headache that she believed was likely to linger for a while. As she opened her eyes fully, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced around the room.  
In the far corner by their T.V, stood Harrison with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. She raised her brows questioningly at the choice of drink, but ultimately left it.  
  
Stretching herself out, she felt a numbing pain through her entire body. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Everything that had happened to her in the past months came flooding to the forefront of her memory. Eiling, the blue serum, and the assumed theory regarding her having some…dark alternate self. All of it felt like a dream, but she of course, knew it was nothing of the sort.  
  
Kyra cast her gaze at Harrison once more, her eyes falling on his aggressive expression. He eyed her sternly, his mouth pulled into a deep frown while his brows furrowed angrily. She swallowed hard, then looked at him questioningly.  
  
“You know,” she began, groaning as she adjusted her legs. “You would think I would be the one angry at you, not the other way around.”  
Harrison shot her a dark look, then snapped, “Really? What gives you the impression that I am angry with you, Kyra?”  
  
She sensed a sarcastic undertone to his words, and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
“Gee,” she started, pushing back the covers. “Maybe because you are not _really _who you say you are.”__  
  
With that, she hopped down from the bed. She stumbled briefly as her bare feet hit the floor, but before she could fall, a flash of red lightning crossed her vision. Harrison stood in front of her, his free hand on her shoulder to keep her upright. While appreciative for the assistance, Kyra immediately pushed his hand away. Ducking under his arm, she walked over to the end of the bed.  
  
“Also,” she instigated again. “You lied to me for six years. And you wonder why I question your anger towards me.”  
  
Behind her, she heard Harrison sigh deeply.  
  
“You want to know why I am angry, Kyra? Fine, I’ll tell you. You let, General Wade Eiling take you captive so that he could play around with his new toys, and experiment on you. God knows what he had in mind, but whatever he did to you could have killed you! You let him do things, things that I have seen him do to countless others, and I have warned you _multiple _times about them! And yet, Kyra, you still went with him.”__  
  
His voice rose over the course of his rant, but Kyra did nothing when she turned to face him. She only glared, waiting for him to finish so that she could tell him why she had done what she did. It was all for him, and he wouldn’t see that until he calmed down. However, she couldn’t help but feel her own angers bubble up as he shouted; anger for everything he’d done, and everything that she had done too.  
  
“You put your _life _at risk, Kyra! Why? Why would you do something so stupid!” He shouted.__  
  
With one swift movement he threw the glass of scotch that he held across the room. The glass landed on the wall opposite them and shattered. Dark liquid dripped down the wall, and Kyra simply stared at it with an indifferent expression.  
  
Turning her attention back to the man before her, she watched as his chest heaved. He inhaled deeply, over and over to calm himself. Then he turned his head away from her. He couldn’t seem to look at her, and so he focused on the shattered glass and scotch on the wall.  
  
When she was confident that he had finished his ramblings, she straightened herself out a little and stepped towards him.  
  
“I did it for you,” she told him.  
  
Her voice came out in something just barely above a whisper; soft, more gentle than she had planned. She may have been angry, but in this instance, she couldn’t bring herself to show it. After all, it was a delicate situation; she had risked her life for him in a way, and she couldn’t yell at him just so that he understood it.  
  
Harrison finally looked at her as she spoke, his eyes less angry than they had been. He still held his frustrated expression, but seemed intent on listening.  
  
“A few months ago, Eiling confronted me in the parking lot outside of STAR Labs. He offered me a choice, one that no matter what I chose, was going to end badly. Either I went with him and consented to the experimentation, or I tell him everything I knew about you; which he said would involve using harsh interrogation techniques if I chose not to. If I said no to both offers, he claimed to have enough evidence against you which he threatened to release to the press. I decided to take the option which didn’t involve you having your life destroyed.  
  
Besides, I was curious about what he could do with my powers. Unfortunately, he lied about what he said he was going to do. Originally, he set out to test my blood, and to see if he could turn it into something to use on his soldiers. I suppose to give them powers like mine. But instead, he used my blood and other samples to create a serum which stops my powers completely. I don’t know what he plans to do with that serum, but if it got into the wrong hands…I imagine it could expose me to dangers, dangers that could kill me.”  
  
She took a deep breath as she paused to look up at Harrison. He had stepped closer to her now, sympathy all over his face.  
  
“No matter what I did, Harrison, you were going to get hurt. So, I chose the one that would essentially prevent your life being ruined.”  
  
“How could you possibly imagine that seeing you submitted to torture, would not ruin my life?” he inquired.  
  
Kyra clenched her teeth together and turned her gaze away from him.  
  
“Nothing Eiling has on me, would ever compare to the suffering I would endure if you had died. Kyra, he could release all the evidence he wants, it wouldn’t be half as bad as finding out you were dead. I lost you once, Kyra. I won’t do it again,” he said.  
  
Reaching out his arm, he gently grabbed her hand and held it momentarily. Kyra didn’t try to pull away, as much as she wanted to, she needed this. She needed him to tell her he loved her, and he had. In a way, it helped make up for what he had done, but not quite. There were still more questions she wanted answers to, and until she got them, she wasn’t going to give in.  
  
“I, uh, need a shower. We can talk later.”  
  
Turning on her heel, she headed out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. A shower was the perfect thing to help her clear her head, which was exactly what she needed to do.


	14. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but things have been busy. Nevertheless! Here is a new chapter, and I hope you like it :)
> 
> -TE10

**Questions and Answers: **  
****  
After she let the water run until it turned cold, Kyra grabbed the nearest bathrobe and pulled it on. Sliding her arms through the sleeves, she realized that it was Harrison’s not her own. It was comfortable at least, and warm. That and it had his scent on it. It acted as a kind of comfort as she headed into the kitchen where Harrison stood.  
  
He leaned against the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand; likely replacing the one he’d destroyed previously. As she approached, her bare feet padding across the floor, he looked up.  
  
“Hey,” he greeted.  
  
Kyra smiled a little and pulled up one of the barstools. Sitting down, she looked from the glass in his hand to the decanter he had taken out.  
  
“Want to pour me one?”  
  
“I thought you hated scotch?” he frowned.  
  
“Today I don’t care. I just need a drink.”  
  
Harrison raised a brow curiously, but made to pour her a drink anyway. He grabbed a new glass and flipped it over, then poured the amber liquid into it. Once it was half full, he slid it across to her.  
  
“Thanks,” she said catching it.  
  
Lifting the glass to her lips, she sipped at the alcohol and nearly spat it out. She hated scotch; she hated the bitterness of it. But it would do the job for the time being. Coughing, she replaced the glass on the bar table.  
  
“Feeling better?” Harrison asked.  
  
“A little,” she admitted with a shrug.  
  
“Look, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Kyra. I was just…angry that you put yourself in harms’ way. I’m sorry.”  
  
Kyra smiled weakly, and rested her chin on her hand. She looked across the surface at Harrison, who looked back with genuine apology in his eyes.  
  
“I know. I know you are. And I forgive you for that, but there are some things I need to know before I can forgive you for everything else.”  
  
“You can ask me anything. I won’t lie to you again,” he promised.  
  
Nodding, she said, “I want to know why.”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Why you lied to me. I mean, there must be a reason; more than just wanting to protect me from the truth. So, tell me why.”  
  
Harrison inhaled sharply, then released a long sigh. Reaching up, he took hold of his glasses and removed them. He dropped them onto the counter with a soft clatter, and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
“I was afraid,” he began. “Afraid of what you might think of me if you knew who I really was. At the time the very idea of someone having super speed, or matter manipulation would have seemed outrageous to you. If I had told you that I was a metahuman from the future, you wouldn’t have believed me.”  
  
“That’s a good point,” Kyra admitted, nodding slightly.  
  
“And then there’s that; being from the future, I couldn’t risk telling you too much in case it altered our timeline. My timeline. I guess now that I’ve told you the truth, we just have to wait and see what happens two hundred years from now.”  
  
After he finished, Kyra licked her lips slowly, pondering what he had said. It was enough, in its own way to make her understand everything now. To her, he seemed to be telling the truth, and that truth made sense to her. If he had told her all this years ago, even months ago, she would not have believed him. Now that she had seen, and become, the impossible, it wasn’t so far-fetched.  
  
She still couldn’t wrap her head around time-travel, but that was a question she would save for later. Question upon question still clouded her mind, but she didn’t know if it was entirely fair to ask him more. She was curious about the future, their future, but he had a point. If he revealed too much, something might change.  
  
As much as she was angry with him for lying, she didn’t think it was worth the risk. So much had changed already; he’d made the accelerator go off early, giving everyone their abilities before their time. Her included. He’d also interacted with her before she was ever meant to. Who knew what that would entail for them two hundred years later.  
  
So, she accepted what he said, and acknowledged that it was the truth. It was enough for her to feel some forgiveness towards him. He may have lied, but he had realized his mistake and began making it up to her by telling the truth.  
  
For now, that was enough.  
  
“Okay…it’s a lot to take in, but I think I can accept your explanation. I understand why you lied, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still mad that you did,” she told him carefully, fingering her glass.  
  
“That’s understandable. And I am sorry, Kyra. So sorry. I wish there was more I could do to make it up to you, but I don’t know how.”  
  
Smiling, she reached her hand across the bar table, and took hold of his hand. The action surprised him, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he flipped his hand over beneath hers, and wrapped his fingers around her hand too.  
  
“You just need to be honest with me from now on. About everything. I will do whatever I can to help you get home, but during the time that you are here with me, be honest. That’s all I ask,” said Kyra softly.  
  
“Of course,” answered Harrison.  
  
A thought came to Kyra then, a thought that she hadn’t previously pondered.  
  
“What do you really look like?” she asked unexpectedly.  
  
Harrison looked at her, mouth slightly open, eyes wide.  
  
“Um…that’s a weird question, and not one I can easily answer…” he said.  
  
“Do you have a photo? From your time?”  
  
When he looked at her even more confusedly, she raised her eyebrows.  
  
“You do have photographs in the future, don’t you?” she inquired.  
  
“Of a sort…yes. Just more holographic. Um, just hang on a second.”  
  
Removing his hand from hers, he suddenly sped off in a flash of yellow, leaving trails of red lightning behind. He wasn’t gone long, and when he returned, he carried a small device in his palm.  
  
“Before I show you, I have to ask; why do you want to know?”  
  
“Well, it would be nice to know the real man behind this…visage. You did say you ‘stole’ Harrison Wells’ face. As handsome as you are, or rather, he is, I want to know what the man I care about really looks like. Although, admittedly, Harrison’s face is part of the reason I like you so much,” she teased.  
  
Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Harrison shrugged his shoulders. Placing the device onto the surface, he pushed a button in the middle of it. A light shone through it, straight up the middle of the device. It wasn’t a perfectly clear image, but Kyra saw them.  
  
In the picture, was herself; a slightly older version of herself and with shorter hair, alongside a man she didn’t recognize. As she stared, she knew it was Harrison, or Eobard in technicality. He was handsome enough; with his blonde hair parted and smoothed, blue eyes, and pointed nose. He certainly was attractive in her eyes.  
  
Yet it was strange to see him as he really was. She had grown to love Harrison, or at least this face (if he was telling the truth about being himself the whole time). In truth, she couldn’t imagine him as his true image, which she looked at now. But the longer she looked at him, she felt herself drawn to him.  
  
“Well…I must say you’re handsome,” she noted.  
  
“Thank you,” he said laughing softly. “I guess I should say that it’s some consolation to hear you say that. However, you are going to have to live with me like this for a while longer.”  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Don’t worry, I like your face either way. Besides, it’s not entirely what I fell in love with.”  
  
Smiling, Harrison closed the device and tucked it away.  
  
“One last question,” said Kyra.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“What should I call you now? Harrison, or Eobard? I mean…I’m so used to Harrison, and while you may be Eobard Thawne, you will still be Harrison to me. Or at least…Harrison with Eobard’s personality I suppose.”  
  
“Call me whatever you like. If Harrison is easier, then by all means. After all, you have been calling me that for six years, I think I can live with it for a while longer.”  
  
The two shared a laugh, and Kyra felt somewhat at peace for the first time in months. Things were starting to come together again, and it felt good. She knew the truth, as much of the truth as she could know without Harrison giving away too much. She was beginning to trust him again, and that was a good start.


	15. Return to STAR Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, but I brought you a new chapter! I thought I should finally post something, haha. 
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been following this! It means so much to me, especially since it's one of the few fics I'm actually proud of! I hope you keep reading and enjoying, and I'd love to know what you think/have been thinking of it so far :)

**Return to STAR Labs (During Ep. 15/16): **  
****   
A week later, Kyra had returned to the team. She took the time she needed to get her strength back up, but the minute she felt strong again, she was out of the house.  
  
Caitlin had been overjoyed to know she was alive, more so than the others. Or at least, that’s what Kyra suspected. The day she returned, Caitlin had run to her and wrapped her arms so tightly around Kyra that she was almost crushed.  
  
“I am so glad you’re alive, Kyra. I can’t tell you how worried I’ve been!” she exclaimed, squeezing her tightly.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Cait,” Kyra said. “Admittedly I wasn’t sure I’d see you again, any of you.”  
  
After she embraced Barry and Cisco next, she caught them up on what Eiling had done to her. They all stared at her with shocked expressions, Caitlin with a look of horror on her face. Kyra wished she could have gone back and not gone with Eiling, just so she didn’t have to see them look so distraught.  
  
She assured them she was fine, and asked they catch her up in return.  
  
Over the past while she had missed a great deal in the outside world. Barry had fought against different metahumans, and even non-metas, on his own. He’d managed, thanks to Harrison and their team, but Kyra felt guilty. She wished she could have been there to back Barry up.  
  
She expressed her thoughts to them, only to receive reassurances that they were okay.  
  
“We did well,” said Cisco. “But we did miss having you around, Shadow.”  
  
At this Kyra raised a brow.  
  
Caitlin and Barry looked at him much the same.  
  
“What? That’s what the Reverse Flash called her. I think it’s a great name,” Cisco said defensively.  
  
“I agree,” Kyra assured him with a grin. “It has a nice ring to it.”  
  
“See?”  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Once she settled back into her old routine again, Kyra was finally able to put the past few months behind her. She and Harrison were slowly making it to good terms again, and that started with her moving back in with him. Caitlin confessed she liked having her as a roommate, especially after Ronnie had come back only to disappear again.  
  
However, she also said she was glad things were working out between her and Harrison again.  
  
“The last thing I want, is for you two to be unhappy,” Cait told her one day.  
  
In all the years Kyra had known Caitlin, she’d never been more grateful for her friendship than in that past year. She had been the one constant in her messed up new life, and no one could replace her. At least Kyra knew she could always confide in her, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
“You seem distracted,” Harrison said.  
  
Kyra pulled her attention away from the screen in front of her, and looked over at him. He wheeled up beside her, and rested his hand on hers.  
  
“I’ve had a lot to think about. I mean, Barry’s out there fighting the Rogues, and since you volun-told me to sit it out, I’ve been left to my own thoughts,” she explained.  
  
“Hm…well, to take you out of your boredom, I want to show you something.”  
  
Turning his chair around, he began wheeling out of the room. Kyra pushed back her chair and immediately followed him out. They walked down along the hall for a while until Harrison came to a stop. Eyeing her with a smirk, he pressed his palm against the wall, and it opened.  
  
She stared in awe as he entered through the place where the wall once was.  
  
“Come on,” he urged, waving her over.  
  
Stepping through the hole in the wall, she entered a large white room. The walls were dotted with what looked like braille, but she wasn’t certain it meant anything. It was a strange room, and she wasn’t quite sure of its purpose.  
  
That was until Harrison stood up from his chair and walked over to one side. Closing his hand into a fist, he pressed his knuckles against the wall, and another compartment opened to reveal his suit. The yellow suit belonging to the Reverse Flash. Kyra marveled at it, stepping around Harrison to get a better look.  
  
“So, this is where you keep it,” she mused. “Does this room have any other purpose?”  
  
“It does indeed. Gideon,” Harrison called out.  
  
“Yes, Doctor,” a voice answered.  
  
Spinning around, Kyra saw a projection of an undefined face. Tilting her head, she gawked at it.  
  
“Um…what is that?” she asked, pointing.  
  
“That is Gideon. An Artificial Intelligence from my time,” explained Harrison, walking around her to where Gideon’s projection emitted.  
  
“It’s good to see you alive and well, Miss Evans,” said Gideon.  
  
To this Kyra stepped back a little. Beside her, Harrison chuckled, earning him a hard punch to the arm.  
  
“Ow. Okay, moving on then. Gideon bring up the logs and memory caches from the year 2200 onwards.”  
  
“Of course, Doctor.”  
  
Gideon’s face disappeared then, and replacing her was a large screen containing different files. Harrison stepped forward and looked up at the options.  
  
“Kyra,” he beckoned softly.  
  
Still disturbed by Gideon’s presence, Kyra hesitantly stepped up beside him.  
  
“Put your hand here.” He gestured to the small, glowing circle in the middle of the white podium.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m going to show you something that might give you some more insight about the two of us. You’ll see some of your own memories as well as mine, which I’ve described and uploaded onto Gideon’s mainframe in my time. I didn’t think to use this until now. I just…I want you to see us, what we’re like.”  
  
“How does this work?” she asked.  
  
“When you put your hand over the circle, a device will pierce your palm and send the memories through to your brain. It’s going to transmit them, essentially, through your nervous system.”  
  
Kyra nodded slowly, not fully certain she understood.  
  
“I know it’s strange, but I need you to trust me on this.”  
  
It was a strange request, but Kyra couldn’t deny that she wanted to know more about them. Mostly about herself; what she was like in the future. Maybe she could prepare herself for what was to come; perhaps even prevent Barry from killing her.  
  
So, she did as Harrison asked, and pressed her palm down over the glowing circle. Something shot upwards and pricked her hand, startling her. There was no pain, and soon her mind drifted.


	16. Memories of the Future Pt. 1

**Memories of the Future Pt. 1 **  
****   
_She'd arrived at the scene first, before even the police could realize what was going on. Once she was there, she walked up behind the man she was after and knocked him out with her dark matter bat. The man fell to the floor in a heap of bones and flesh. Placing her foot on his back, she swung the bat over her shoulder._  
  
_Then she waited._  
  
_Seconds later the man she'd been waiting for appeared as if out of nowhere in a flash of red lightning. Kyra smirked at the sight of her enemy. No, not her enemy. Her competition._  
  
_"Late again, R-Flash," she said, tsking him. "Once again, I am the winner."_  
  
_She couldn't see the man's reaction through his constant state of vibration, but she imagined it to be a little angry._  
  
_"R-Flash?" the man in yellow asked. His voice was deep and slightly off due to the vibrating of his vocal chords. She knew a lot about the man in yellow, maybe more than most, except his name._  
  
_"Yeah, you know, people call you the Reverse Flash? I figure R-Flash is quicker to say and less...awkward. What, you don't like it?" she teased._  
  
_"Not particularly, no," the man replied. "What do you plan on doing with him?"_  
  
_Kyra shrugged her shoulders and tossed the bat upwards. She watched as it vanished into thin air before stepping off the man on the floor. Moving aside, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the speedster._  
  
_"I hadn't thought that far ahead," she told him._  
  
_"Well, I have, so leave him to me."_  
  
_She stepped in front of him, blocking his path as he made to move._  
  
_"I don't think so. I was here first, I will deal with him. You'll likely just kill him and toss him in the river. And what fun is that when he could be questioned?" Kyra walked over to the Reverse Flash and tilted her head back to look up at him._  
  
_"You're too soft, Shadow. And while I appreciate that about you, it won't get you anywhere. This man is dangerous to all our kind and needs to be taken care of," he said, looking down at her._  
  
_All Kyra could see were a pair of glowing red eyes. His eyes might have scared most people, but she'd seen them so often that it no longer bothered her._  
  
_After all, her eyes were completely black, making her look demonic. That was the way she wanted her enemies to remember her. The demon shadow who could sneak up on you, kill you, and then disappear into darkness._  
  
_The Reverse Flash did have a point however; the man she'd knocked out, another super powered human like her, had caused a lot of damage to the city._  
  
_People with superpowers were far more widespread now than they were when the Particle Accelerator had first gone off. There were those, like Kyra and the man standing before her, who set out to cause trouble—though in her case it was more trouble for fun than actual destruction—then there were those like the Flash._  
  
_Superhumans who wanted only to do good, to stop chaotic people like the Reverse Flash and sometimes even Kyra. She'd had a few run-ins with the Flash and they were all in good fun. But she'd heard of the run-ins that the Flash and the man in yellow had, and they were less than entertainment._  
  
_Still, Kyra had a code that was to not kill someone unless they deserved it, and whether this man deserved to die for what he'd done, was still in question._  
  
_"We could always deal with him ourselves, R-Flash. And by 'deal with', I don't mean kill."_  
  
_The Reverse Flash stepped around Kyra and walked to the man on the ground. The man in question was likely to wake up at any moment, and it seemed her opponent didn’t want to waste any time. By now the security alarm had been set off in the building they were in, and outside Kyra sensed the sirens indicating that the police had shown up._  
  
_"We don't have time," said the Reverse Flash. Without pausing, he ran his hand through the back of the man. Blood began to pool around the body as he lifted his hand way, and Kyra sighed. She would have chosen a different way, but when the man in yellow set his mind to kill someone, he stopped at nothing to do it._  
  
_Lifting the body into his arms, the Reverse Flash prepared to set off, saying only, "Catch you later, Kyra.”_  
  
_She stared at the place he had once been standing, and felt her mouth fall open. For a while she remained in her place, still caught off-guard upon hearing her name on his lips. Once the sound of approaching policemen reached her ears, she took off._  
  
_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts :)


	17. Memories of the Future Pt. 2

**One Week Later **  
****  
_She stood at the back of the Convention Centre, a champagne glass in her hand. Kyra slowly sipped at the bubbly drink while she watched the presentations. None of the men and women who stood up at the stage were of any interest to her. Their ideas were useless and uninformative. Kyra was there for one man and one man only._  
  
_Eobard Thawne would be doing his famous lecture on the Speed Force. It was one she'd witnessed many times since she'd first met him a year ago, at the very same center. She still wasn't sure how she couldn't connect the dots until a few nights ago. The connections between him and the Reverse Flash that is._  
  
_Well now that she knew, she had every intention of facing him._  
  
_When the man in the yellow suit had said her name, Kyra began to question how he knew her identity. After a few days of pondering the possibilities of people she knew who would have any experience with speed and time, it all clicked._  
  
_Eobard Thawne. He was the only man she knew who had any knowledge of the Speed Force and its possibilities. How was that possible? He had to have had personal experience._  
  
_Kyra heard of the upcoming convention involving scientific theories that occurred every few years. It was then she'd made up her mind to corner him._  
  
_After he'd stepped up to the stage, dressed in his best suit which she'd often seen him wear during his speeches, and delivered his piece, Kyra made her way to the bar. He was the last of the presenters, and she watched with slight admiration as he met with other theorists and scientific minds. He may have been the Reverse Flash, but he was a genius. One that she'd come to like._  
  
_Sipping at her champagne, she stared at him over the rim of the glass and caught his eye when he looked over at her. She smirked slightly and waved him over casually. Then she watched as he made his way through the crowd of people between them._  
  
_Placing her glass on the bar, she leaned against the edge of the table and rested her chin on her hand. Waiting._  
  
_"Miss Evans," Eobard greeted her, raising his glass in acknowledgement. He stopped beside her and leaned against the bar table as she had, placing his drink arm on the surface._  
  
_"Mister Thawne. I just wanted to say that I thought your presentation was very well done, very...original," she teased, smiling._  
  
_Eobard raised an eyebrow and returned the grin, though his eyes shone with a hint of offense._  
  
_"Very funny," he said. "However, it would likely seem more original if you hadn't shown up to every lecture I've given. While I am flattered, I have to ask; are you stalking me?"_  
  
_Kyra laughed aloud at this, slightly forced out of looking amused. Yet admittedly she did find it a little humorous._  
  
_"I admit, I do enjoy watching you speak, but stalking? A little out of my area, I'm afraid."_  
  
_"Really?" he asked, sounding mock surprised. "Because I've noticed that each time you are there, you linger so quietly, watching. One would say you're like a shadow."_  
  
_Kyra lifted her head slightly to look him in the eye and squinted slightly._  
  
_"That's a funny thing to say," she told him as she relaxed her arm to the table and fingered her glass. She twisted it around, all the while staring at Eobard._  
_"You see, you go from place to place so quickly, I have to keep up. You're in one place then it's like you run in a flash to the next."_  
  
_A smirk came across Eobard's lips and he turned his head to ensure no one was listening. Then he gently took hold of Kyra's arm and led her across to the entrance. Together they walked outside into the dark. The city lights lit up the sky that night, as though leading them through the night._  
  
_Once they were outside, he released her arm and the two of them walked slowly down the path outside the hall._  
  
_"I don't need to ask how you found out. You're a smart woman, and I must say I am impressed," said Eobard casually._  
  
_"Thank you. Although I couldn't tell if you intentionally let slip my name, or if it just got out. But my curiosity as to how you knew took over and I started from there. There were only a few people, men in particular who knew my name, but I had to look at who might have experience with speed and the Speed Force," she explained, folding her arms over her chest when they stopped._  
  
_"And that led you to me, I assume?"_  
  
_She nodded._  
  
_"You were the only man I knew who knew my name and had that information so...here we are," she told him. "I have to say however; I am glad we know each other's identities now. Makes the game even more fun."_  
  
_"The game? I never thought of it that way before. Mostly as just some good competition. You are a wonder, Kyra Evans, I must say."_  
  
_That brought a genuine smile to her lips. She'd been alive for more two hundred years, and there were few people who had made her smile. Eobard was a man who'd not only done that more than once but he matched her intellect. That alone led to some decent conversation._  
  
_If she couldn't converse with someone, properly converse that is, to her there was no point in wasting her time._  
  
_"As are you," she conceded._  
  
_"Would you like to go to dinner with me one night? We've been friends for over a year and allies for longer. I'd like to get to know the woman underneath it all," he asked her, his blue eyes ever watching while she pondered his request. "And believe me when I say, I don't often ask anyone out to dinner."_  
  
_Laughing, she shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly and said, "Why not. It's been a while since I've gone out with anyone, what harm could it do?"_  
_  
***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I decided that since it wasn't ever really clear what Thawne did in the show (besides being a supervillain), I thought I'd play around with some of the comic stuff. In some comic verses he is a professor, in others not. So, I thought I'd loosely touch on that here. I have never actually read the comics, but I did some googling in hopes of finding some info. Anyway, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you could, leave a review with your thoughts :) Thanks everyone :)


	18. Memories of the Future Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Sorry it's been a long time. I've been caught up with school since the new year started. Anyway, I hope you're all well, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> WARNING: There is some sexual content in this chapter, so be warned. Nothing too graphic, per se, but it's enough to warrant a warning.

**Eight Months Later **  
****  
_Her moans were soft, barely heard even by Eobard who gripped her thighs while he had his head between her legs. Kyra bit her lip lightly as his tongue delved into her, her hands tightening their grip on the sheets that were carelessly tossed to the end of the bed._  
  
_Eobard's fingers were pressed firmly into her skin, which only made the pleasure more intense. He knew she liked to be handled a little roughly, and so he always seemed to find a way to oblige her in this way. Now he had his fingernails dug into her thighs, which made her moaning grow louder._  
  
_After a while he sped up his act, and if there was one perk to having super speed that Kyra loved, it was that having sex got even more interesting. Smiling to herself as she lifted her head ever so slightly to watch him eat her out, she groaned and said, "God...yess..." then let her head fall back onto the pillows._  
  
_Then he stopped and Kyra frowned._  
  
_"I thought you didn't believe in God...?" he said, lifting his head and looking at her. Kyra squinted at the ceiling and rolled her eyes before she reached out her arm, placed her hand on the back of his head, and forced him back down._  
  
_"Now is not the time to joke, Thawne," she told him, irritated._  
  
_She heard him chuckle and felt the vibration of it as he placed his lips over her again. She kept a hand on his head, and pulled on his hair as he continued with going down on her. The faster he went, the tighter she pulled, and the louder she moaned until finally she had her release._  
  
_Eobard had dug his fingers into her thighs once more before he lifted his body up and over her. He looked down into her eyes, hair a total mess, as he wiped his mouth with his hand._  
  
_"I have to say, you taste really good," said Eobard with a smirk on his face. Kyra looked at him with an expression that said, 'I know I do' before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips._  
  
_Pressing her body to his, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed his hands on her waist and pushed into her. They both moaned into their kiss at the same time, parting briefly to breathe. Kyra started by moving her hips against his, grinding into him while he thrusted into her._  
  
_They continued like this for a while. Kyra dragging her nails across his back and Eobard gripping her thighs like he had earlier, holding her so he could take her at a better angle. But then Kyra had other ideas._  
  
_Taking hold of his shoulders, she pushed Eobard upwards and maneuvered herself, and his body, so that they were flipped and she now straddled him. Kyra heard Eobard moan as she began grinding into him, riding him again, as she had done many times before. But now he looked up at her with a look she'd never seen during sex._  
  
_He looked at her with admiration and love, which oddly turned her on. She smiled at him, biting her lower lip as she rode him, sighing softly out of pleasure. Kyra leaned forward placing both hands on either side of his head before kissing him on the mouth, hard. She wanted to hear him moan, and he did, making her smile into the kiss. But she wanted more from him._  
  
_She wanted to dominate and make him hers. Not that he wasn't already, but she was in a mood to remind him of that. Taking hold of his hands which were placed on her hips, she grabbed them and pinned them above his head. She smirked as he groaned a little, her eyes sparkling mischievously._  
  
_He looked at her while she moved to kiss him again, then closed his eyes while he let her have her way with him. It didn't take either of them long after that to find their release. When they did, they couldn't stop laughing as they untangled themselves from one another and laying down side by side._  
  
_"I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the fact that I am doing the Reverse Flash," said Kyra, still laughing as she tried to catch her breath._  
  
_It was something the two often talked about; the fact that they were two of Central City's hated super-humans, and now not only were they partners in crime, but lovers. It had been over 2 years since they'd known each other and nearly a year since they'd been...dating._  
  
_Kyra never liked the term 'dating' and just called her relationship with Eobard, well just that, a relationship. They were seeing each other, but then they'd been seeing each other technically for a while. And they both never got over the fact that they were lovers now._  
  
_And Kyra did love him. She never said it much because she always thought that he'd call her soft again for that, but she did love him. He loved her too, she knew that much. He never said aloud but he'd show her; he’d give her the occasional flower or a diamond he'd stolen once when they started seeing each other romantically._  
  
_Beside her, Eobard rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned on his side. Propping his head up with his hand, he stared at her with a smirk._  
  
_"Get used to it, it's been eight months, it's about damn time you stop crushing over me, Evans," he told her lightly._  
  
_Kyra turned her head to look at him and grinned. "It's not just a crush, Thawne, you know that."_  
  
_"I know. But you've never said it, and personally I think it's time we both said it."_  
  
_This made Kyra's grin falter slightly. She was always being called on for being a softy, and yes, she was when the moment called for it, but he always bugged her about it. And now? Now he was asking her to say it, which seemed odd to her._  
  
_"Say what?" she asked, though she knew exactly what he meant._  
  
_"I think you know what," he replied. His tone was quiet; soft and loving, not new to Kyra but not something that he did often._  
  
_Inhaling deeply, she smiled a little and said, "I love you, Eobard Thawne. And if you think I'm soft for admitting that, then… too bad."_  
  
_This made him chuckle, a sound that she loved to hear._  
  
_"I don't think you're soft for that, only when it comes to dealing with people. Besides, if I thought you were soft for admitting that, then I would be too, because I love you, Evans."_


	19. Memories of the Future Pt. 4 + Forgiveness

**Four Months Later **  
****   
_"Do you have any regrets?" Eobard asked. The two of them walked side by side in the dark leaving the scene of the latest crime they'd committed. It wasn't anything big; nothing that Kyra hadn't done before—only now it was something that she did with him rather than on her own._  
  
_Eobard walked with his hood down while Kyra used the surrounding dark matter to create an aura of disguise. There was always a risk that someone was following them so, she cloaked him just in case._  
  
_"What do you mean?" Kyra swung the chain in her hands around and around, watching as the metal links rattled and twisted._  
  
_"I mean, is there something in your life that you wish you hadn't done, or maybe wish you had? I mean you are two centuries old, Kyra," he continued._  
  
_He had turned to look at her, his eyes watching as she twirled the chain._  
  
_Kyra thought about this for a while as they walked. It had been such a long time that they'd nearly come to the end of the alley-way before she finally spoke up._  
  
_"My parents," she said. Her voice came out quiet, barely carrying across the air. "After I'd gotten my powers, I'd considered hunting down the people who murdered them. But at that time, killing was not something I would ever have considered doing."_  
  
_She paused._  
  
_"You wouldn't believe it now, but I was a completely different person then. I think I had too much good in me. I know that isn't a bad thing even now, but it stopped me from doing the one thing I've only ever wanted to do, which was to avenge my parent's death. But I never got the chance, and I wish I hadn't been so...soft, as you'd put it, and just done it."_  
  
_They walked in silence after that, Eobard wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they neared his house. Saying something sympathetic was not his forte and Kyra knew that. More so, she didn’t want it from him. She already knew he cared, and they both knew there was nothing they could do regarding her parents._  
  
_Kyra had considered manipulating the dark matter which made up time and space to open a wormhole. A wormhole which she could go back in time and avenge her parents’ deaths. Either that or prevent it all together. But that could change her entire future and she knew it likely wouldn't end the way she'd want it to. So, she left it alone and decided to mess with time was not the brightest thing to do._  
_Maybe in another timeline she'd killed her parents' murderers, and that was good enough for her._  
  
***  
  
_They were covered in blood again. Blood and sweat, and their smiles couldn't have been wider. They stood looking at the mess of the people they'd killed for doing wrong in the city. Kyra laughed as she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath while Eobard watched her with a smile._  
  
_There was a sense of happiness watching as she'd finally gotten revenge for her parent's murder—by killing the descendants. It wasn't much in a way of avenging them, but it was something._  
  
_He knew that for Kyra it would give her peace knowing she'd not only taken down the descendants of her parent’s murderers, but had saved the city from horribly savage people who literally tore people apart for fun._  
  
_Eobard smiled at her across the dead who littered the street. As she smiled back, he felt as though he'd finally done something right by her. He'd helped her find these people and fulfill what she'd regretted not having done centuries ago. That had to count for something._  
  
_"I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough," she called to him, stepping over a few bodies to reach him._  
  
_"You don't need to, Shadow."_  
  
_Kyra quickly took his hand and squeezed it before she looked around at the oncoming people. Some looked as though they would pass out, others on the verge of tears._  
  
_"I think that's our cue."_  
  
_Eobard nodded to her and turned to run. However, he stopped when he saw a flash of yellow lightning. Behind him, he heard Kyra cry out softly in pain. He turned around just in time to see the Flash punch a hole through Kyra's chest. His hand was vibrating, the way his own did when he killed someone, and he pulled it out so fast that he barely had time to register what was happening._  
  
_Kyra's dark eyes flickered from black to their original green, a sign that her powers were draining. Then she collapsed._  
  
_Eobard turned around to look for the Flash, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead he focused on Kyra and on getting her out of prying eyes. Running to her, he lifted her in his arms and ran out of the scene as fast as he could._  
  
_He stopped outside the door of their shared house and kneeled with Kyra's head on his lap. Blood had pooled in her mouth and her eyes were blank. Her face was expressionless. He was too late; he should have known that. He should have known that she'd be dead the second the Flash ripped her heart out, and that there'd be no time to save her._  
  
_Placing his hand over her face, he removed her mask and looked into her eyes. He'd never lost anyone significant in his life before, and so he didn't know how to react. All he could feel was a burning, fierce anger in his entire body, which shook from the very emotion that tore through him. Part of the anger he knew was over the fact that Kyra was dead, and her powers could not bring her back this time. The other was for the Flash._  
  
_Eobard let out a loud scream of anger, face turned to the darkened sky and in that moment, he knew what he had to do. He had to destroy the Flash._  
  
***  
  
When the visions ended, Kyra pulled her hand from the podium instantly. Blinking away a few tears that had formed, she turned and looked at Harrison. There were no words that could possibly express what she felt for him. Sympathy, yes, but something more. These…memories, or whatever they were, awoke something in her she couldn’t explain.  
  
A realization, maybe? A realization of truth about Harrison, or rather, Eobard, and a realization of herself. In those few short visions she learned some things about herself she may not have been ready to know. She had just witnessed her own death, and she knew what events would cause that death. Harrison warned her that knowing too much about her future could change things, and she knew why.  
  
Now that she saw what occurred up until that point, she knew how to avoid it. However, Kyra felt that it was probably best to leave things as they were meant to be. No matter the consequences.  
  
Finally coming back to the present, Kyra watched Harrison’s partially blank expression. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes, his lips pulled into a thin line. She couldn’t imagine that it was easy for him to show her these particular memories; the good and the bad. The only thing Kyra could do, was step up to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.  
  
He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her with his hands pressed firmly into her back.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  
  
It was all she could say; all she could do to try and console him. What else could she do? It wasn’t like she could change what had happened. All she could do was be there for him, and help him in whatever way she could.  
  
Harrison was silent and just let her hold him as he held her in return.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize. It’s over, it happened. Besides, it should be me apologizing to you for lying about all of this. I know I have once, but I won’t stop saying it, Kyra,” he muttered as he buried his face into her neck.  
  
“I forgive you,” was all she said in return as she slowly pulled back.  
  
She rested her hands on his neck and ran her fingers along his jaw.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yes. Of course, I do. You may have lied but…you trusted me with the truth, and that’s what matters.”  
  
A hint of a smile played at his lips as he looked at her admiringly. Kyra smiled and ran her thumb over his lips before she pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips melded together softly as they held onto one another. Harrison had wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her tightly to him.  
  
“I love you,” Harrison whispered, parting from her for a moment.  
  
“I know,” Kyra answered, smiling.


	20. Confrontation Pt. 1

**Confrontation Pt.1 (Episode 19):**  
  
It wasn’t easy keeping everything from the team. Kyra had made a promise to Harrison that she wouldn’t say anything until the time was right. It wasn’t her secret and she wasn’t about to blow it for him. However, things were changing among the team, and Kyra didn’t need her powers to sense it.  
  
Something was off with Barry, something that made Kyra suspicious that he knew about Harrison. And maybe he did. Barry was smart, but he put on a good face. It was hard to tell with Barry, Kyra had found, to know when he was holding something in. But over the next few weeks, Kyra could sense his anger in the energy he put out.  
  
She wished there was more she could do, after all, she did know who the Reverse Flash was. It was hardest to keep the truth from Barry of all people, especially after all that he’d been through. Kyra felt as though she was as bad as Harrison for hiding the truth, and maybe she was, but she couldn’t betray him. She wouldn’t.  
  
They had been through a lot, her and Harrison, over the past few months. Things were good again, better even, than they had been. Kyra wasn’t about to screw that up, even for Barry. Barry was a friend, yes, but Harrison was her best friend, her partner, and her entire world. It was hard to choose between them, but not so difficult that Kyra didn’t know where her loyalties were.  
  
However, it was only a matter of time before Barry found out and confronted Kyra about Harrison.  
  
She was busy working on one of the computers next to Harrison, researching names of people in Starling City. The names of the people who had killed her parents, to be exact. After seeing Harrison’s memory of her discussing regrets, Kyra started thinking about the death of her parents again. The memory sparked something in her, a kind of determination to find who had killed her family and take them down.  
  
It would take a lot of work, but she was getting closer. Harrison didn’t know yet that she had made the decision to find out the truth, or at least she thought he didn’t.  
  
“Did you find them yet?” Harrison inquired.  
  
He leaned across the desk and peered over at her computer screen. Raising a brow, she turned her head to look at him.  
  
“Find who?”  
  
“Your parents’ killers.”  
  
“How…did you know I was looking for them?” she asked, frowning.  
  
“Well, you’ve done nothing but search the facial recognition system for someone in Starling City for the past few days, and so I had to assume you were looking for more information on your parents’ deaths. So, have you found them?”  
  
Kyra continued to frown at his inquiries before she pulled up a couple of different photos. They were the faces of two women and one man who her parents used to work for. She didn’t know how she hadn’t made the connection years past, but she blamed that on wanting to put it all behind her. After her parents had died all she wanted to do was to move on with her life.  
  
But now…now she wanted to do the opposite.  
  
“I have,” she stated pointing to the photos. “Rachelle Benois, my mother’s best friend, and the head of the illegal shipping company my parents’ worked for. And that,” she pointed to the male, “Is Justin Clark, her right-hand man. He makes all the hits for Rachelle, which means it was likely he who pulled the trigger. But both are just as guilty as the other. The other woman, I don’t recognize. She’s likely my mother’s replacement…bitch.”  
  
Harrison chuckled lightly at Kyra’s anger towards the woman, and gently rested his hand on hers.  
  
“You’re very attractive when you’re angry, just so you’re aware,” he told her with a smirk.  
  
Kyra turned to look at him again, shooting him a glare. It only made him shake his head as though she had just proved his point.  
  
“If you would stop flirting with me, Harrison, I would like to ask you a question,” she stated, pulling her hand from under his.  
  
“Of course,” he said, still laughing.  
  
“Will you come to Starling City with me to… ‘deal’ with them? I would do this on my own, but I feel I need you on this one. After all, it was you who inspired me to track them down.”  
  
“Hm, the chance to help you get revenge for your parents’ murder, twice in my lifetime. What do you think?” he asked with a wicked grin.  
  
A smile tugged at Kyra’s lips when he said this. Reaching out, she grabbed Harrison’s hand and squeezed it gratefully. It was then that Barry walked in, hands shoved deep into his pockets.  
  
Kyra looked up at him when he entered, and smiled. He returned the smile, though Kyra saw how half-hearted it was in the way that his eyes couldn't meet hers. For a brief second, she glanced at Harrison who kept his steady gaze on her. When she turned her own gaze back to Barry, he gestured with his head that he follow her.  
  
“Can I talk to you for a second, Kyra? Outside?” he asked, eyes darting from the wall behind her to Harrison in the seat beside her.  
  
Raising her brows, Kyra quickly closed the photos on the computer then rose from her seat. She followed Barry around the desk and out into the hallway. They walked on for a few minutes before Barry pulled her to a stop.  
  
“What’s up?” she wondered, trying to keep her tone calm and cheery.  
  
Barry’s expression remained rather solemn with his brows furrowed and his lips pulled down into a frown. Kyra continued to stare at him, her own expression confused at why he was so upset. He remained silent for a while, fidgeting with something in his pockets, and kicking at the ground. She had to rest her hand on his arm to steady him, to bring him back to whatever it was he wanted to tell her.  
  
“Barry?”  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I just need to talk to you about something, and I don’t really know where to start,” he said slowly.  
  
He finally looked down at her, and in his gaze, Kyra saw something sympathetic. An apology?  
  
“Maybe start from the beginning. That always works for me,” she told him lightly.  
  
Barry nodded.  
  
“Okay, the thing is…” he paused and inhaled deeply before rushing to get the rest out. “Caitlin, Cisco, and I, have been gathering information on Dr. Wells because we believe he is the Reverse Flash.”  
  
When he finished, he glanced briefly into her eyes, then averted his gaze and turned his attention to the floor.  
  
Kyra thought about what he said, looking at his face while debating how to take what he had just told her. Of course, she had already known of Harrison, but Barry didn’t know that. So, she decided to act accordingly. Pulling her lips into a thin line, she looked at him with furrowed brows and confusion in her eyes.  
  
“I don’t understand. Why would you think he is the Reverse Flash?” she inquired slowly.  
  
“Well, we’ve been putting together everything that has happened since the particle accelerator exploded. He knew there was a chance that it would go off, he said so himself, but he let it happen anyways. Why? Maybe to give everyone powers, to distract from the truth. Everything we’ve learned about Dr. Wells and the Reverse Flash…they kind of…add up. It’s hard to explain, Kyra, but we know it’s him.”  
  
When he finally looked at her again, Kyra’s gaze darkened and she grimaced. For a while they stood in silence, Kyra falsely thought over what he had told her. However, all she felt was guilt about having known the truth about Harrison for the past few months.  
  
She wished she could tell Barry everything; she desperately wanted to. It was hard to keep it all from him, to lie through her teeth because she had chosen to help Harrison and not Barry.  
  
But she kept her mouth shut, and pretended to look offended at the very idea that Harrison was the Reverse Flash. It was better that way; to look offended, to feel hurt at the notion, and then eventually come over to his side.  
  
“Caitlin and Cisco thought it would be a bad idea to tell you, especially since you’re his partner. But I didn’t think it was fair to leave you in the dark. I trust you Kyra, I like to think that we’re friends, good friends. That’s why I’m telling you,” Barry explained, his eyes begging her to see how much he cared.  
  
His pleading only made the guilt she felt even more overwhelming.  
  
“Barry, you’re making a big accusation,” she started slowly, carefully choosing her words. “An accusation against a man who has done nothing but help you since you gained your powers. And helped me too! You can’t expect me to just…believe you without any solid proof. Theories are useless without solid evidence, you know that. I can’t just turn against Harrison because you think he might be the Reverse Flash.”  
  
“I know, Kyra. I don’t expect you to, I just wanted you to know- “  
  
“And I appreciate that, but how can you expect me to believe such things about a man who I’ve known for six years?”  
  
At this she began to raise her voice, started to grow angry at the very ideas he proposed. Again, the guilt washed over her, making it more painful to lie to him.  
  
“I know this is hard, Kyra. Trust me, it’s hard for me to believe this about someone I’ve idolized my whole life. But maybe…maybe we don’t know him as well as we thought,” he suggested.  
  
Scoffing, Kyra rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
“Look, I don’t know what else to say Barry. I won’t just turn against him for you. So, unless you bring me more evidence, I can’t side with you on this one.”  
  
Without another word, she turned from him and headed back down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this story as it progresses! Let me know your thoughts if you so choose! I love to hear your opinions! :) 
> 
> -TE10


	21. Preparing for the Future

**Preparing for the Future:**  
  
That night, Kyra stood by the window in their living room with a glass of whiskey in her hand, staring out at the forested area behind the house. Her eyes scanned over the darkened landscape, but her mind was elsewhere. She had found her parents’ killers, and that was the only thing that had been on her mind as of late. All she wanted to do was to get to Starling City and destroy them. It was an overwhelming desire to kill that overcame her every time she thought about them.  
  
And she hated it. She wasn’t a killer. She had never been a killer at heart, but she wanted these people dead more than anything. She was sure it had to do with the fact that them dying would somehow balance out the death of her parents. It would be revenge, they would deserve it.  
  
But that wasn’t the only thing on her mind.  
  
Barry’s confrontation had taken up a lot of her thoughts ever since that morning. Guilt was the only thing she felt when she thought of him and Caitlin, and Cisco too. She hated that she was keeping such a big secret from them, and yet, she kept doing it.  
  
Sighing, Kyra lifted the glass to her lips and drank deeply. The alcohol burned her throat, but it felt like repayment for her betrayal.  
  
“So, what did Barry want to talk to you about earlier?” Harrison’s voice came from behind her, but Kyra made no move to turn to him.  
  
“He knows,” she answered simply.  
  
Looking down at the glass in her hand, she brought about her dark energy and made it disappear. Dropping her hands, she shoved them into her pockets.  
  
Harrison walked up behind her, his footsteps indicating that he was coming nearer. When he stopped just behind her, he rested a hand on the back of her neck gently massaging it. He sighed deeply, and through his slight reflection in the window, Kyra saw him watching her.  
  
“I know. I’ve been watching him for a while. He and Joe have been investigating me for weeks now,” he said.  
  
Kyra nodded absently, her focus still on the overgrown grass outside.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Harrison questioned.  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, I’m just thinking,” she answered quietly.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“My parents, mostly. And the fact that I lied straight to Barry’s face for you.”  
  
“And I am very appreciative of that, Kyra. You know I am,” he told her gently, pressing his lips to her cheek.  
  
Kyra smiled a little at the contact.  
  
“I know you are, and I don’t mind doing it, or at least, I wouldn’t mind if Barry wasn’t my friend. But he is. So are Caitlin and Cisco, and I’ve been lying to them for months. If they find out that I’ve known this whole time…I doubt they’ll ever forgive me,” she mused.  
  
“They will, in time. But, for the time being, I have something for you.”  
  
At this Kyra turned to face him. He smiled mischievously at her as he held out a closed fist. Staring down at his hand, she tilted her head curiously. Slowly, he opened his fist and spread out his hand. In the middle of his palm rested a large vial of a blue-tinged liquid. Kyra recognized it immediately.  
  
“Where did you get this?” she asked, plucking the vial from his hand.  
  
Harrison continued to grin, his eyes twinkled with a secret behind them.  
  
“I stole it from Eiling before I let Grodd take him. It’s the only amount he had left, and I didn’t want it in their hands,” explained Harrison.  
  
“I-I…I don’t know what to say,” she stuttered, staring at the vial with wide eyes.  
  
“A thank you, will do. Besides, you know I’d do anything to protect you, Kyra.”  
  
She smiled at his words and continued to twirl the vial between her fingers. The one thing that could stop her powers was in her own hands at last. It was still only something temporary, she knew, but it was something. And in the wrong hands it could be dangerous.  
  
“I’ll take it to the team tomorrow. Maybe Caitlin could help make more of it,” she stated, pocketing the vial.  
  
With an incredulous look on his face, Harrison asked, “Why would you do that?”  
  
“So they have back up,” she stated firmly.  
  
“Okay, but I gave this to you so that you could destroy it. Or if not that, keep it hidden away somewhere. Not to give it to them so they can make more of it, Kyra. You’re making a mistake.”  
  
“By doing what? Taking precautions?” Her voice started to rise in disbelief. “My powers are unpredictable, even with the amount of training I do. I think it’s a good idea to have a backup plan in place should something ever go wrong. This way we have something that to stop me should things ever get out of control.”  
  
It wasn’t her best idea, but she stood by it. Her powers were constantly changing, evolving, and sometimes she didn’t have full control over them. If something were to happen to her where she couldn’t keep her powers in check, she wanted the team to have a way of stopping her. It was a temporary fix anyhow, so it wasn’t as though she was giving them the key to shutting her down completely.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Harrison finally nodded in agreement.  
  
“Fine, but once they make more, make sure you know where it is at all times. I want you in control of it.”  
  
“Okay,” she nodded.  
  
Placing his hands on her arms, he pulled her into him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
“I just don’t want them to have anything over you,” he whispered.  
  
“I know. It’s fine, really. Now we need to start planning for our trip tomorrow,” she said, gently kissing him on the cheek before moving around him.  
  
He watched her as she headed to their bedroom, then rushed past her, beating her to it. Stopping just before the door, she folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.  
  
“I hate when you do that. It’s not fair,” she stated.  
  
“I know you do,” he smirked. “So, what’s the plan then? I thought you were all about spontaneity?”  
  
Pushing past him, Kyra went to sit by the end of the bed where she had her laptop still open.  
  
“Well, I’ve found their new warehouse, and thanks to Cisco, I’ve been able to watch their movements for the past week. Rachelle and Justin are usually the last ones in the warehouse at night, so I think that’s our best time to confront them,” Kyra explained.  
  
She typed away at her computer, booking tickets for an early train to Starling. Harrison walked over to her and looked down over her shoulder.  
  
“You know, I could save us a great deal of money by just running to Starling City. You know that right?”  
  
“I do, thank you very much Mister Thawne, but I figured we’d stay a few days and have a vacation of sorts. So, get packing. That you can do for us if you like.” Grinning, she turned to look over her shoulder at him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harrison rushed around the room in a flash of red lightning. Within seconds their cases had been packed. Closing her laptop, Kyra stood and went to look through the contents.  
  
“You’re a half decent packer, I must say,” she quipped, searching through her folded jeans.  
  
As she rummaged through, she came to the bottom of the case and raised her brows. Reaching down, she pulled out a pair of her lacy underwear and held them up. Harrison only looked at her with feigned innocence.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Chuckling, she shoved the panties back into the case before zipping it closed.  
  
“You have a weird way of being romantic, that’s all,” she said.  
  
“And you love it,” Harrison added with a smirk.


	22. Starling City

**Starling City (Just Before Ep. 20):**  
  
They took the train from Central City to Starling early the next morning. Kyra hadn’t slept most of the night as her body seemed unable to settle when her mind was reeling. She was anxious about getting to the city, and getting to Rachelle. All she wanted was to get her hands on the people who had her parents murdered. And she was so close.  
  
The train ride was filled with silence as Kyra kept her eyes out the window. She watched the passing buildings and landscapes with little interest. All the while, Harrison kept his eyes steady as he watched her look out the window. For a while she was still, and an hour had passed before her leg started bouncing up and down.  
  
Reaching across the space between them, Harrison placed a hand on her knee to steady her.  
  
His touch had brought her back to the moment, and she looked at him a little blankly.  
  
“What?” she inquired innocently.  
  
“You need to relax, Kyra.”  
  
Inhaling sharply, Kyra nodded once and returned to looking out the window. Harrison kept his hand on her leg which helped give her some sense of security. However, nothing was going to keep her calm until she was in Starling and had the blood of her parent’s killers on her hands.  
  
The rest of the ride continued as it had started; in silence. Once they arrived at the station, they gathered their things and called a cab to the hotel. Many people had stared at them in passing, recognizing Harrison and shooting him dark glares. Together they ignored them, their only focus was on getting to their room and waiting for night to come.  
  
When they’d checked in and arrived at their suite, Kyra found herself pacing. Harrison stood by the window, watching her walk back and forth in front of the bed.  
  
“If only my powers allowed me to make time go faster,” she grumbled to herself.  
  
“Maybe one day,” said Harrison.  
  
Even that did not make her stop. She simply glanced over at him before continuing. A few hours passed and Kyra still had not stopped her pacing. Harrison eventually left the room to get them some food, and returned to find her still walking around in front of the mattress. Once he’d arrived, the sun setting slowly in the distance, he put down the food and stood. As Kyra made her way in the direction of the door, he stood in front of her and grabbed her arms.  
  
Startled, Kyra’s eyes widened and she stiffened.  
  
“Relax,” he said softly.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and gently squeezed her arms. Kyra took a deep breath in and exhaled, but it did little to help. She remained stiff in his arms, but he held onto her before he pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head and held her to him. This made her body relax just a little. They stood in the hotel room until the moment the sky turned dark.  
  
Once Kyra noticed the change in lighting, she snapped her head up. Harrison rolled his eyes as he let her go and quickly changed into his yellow suit. Kyra took longer to get ready, but once she had her suit pulled on she was eager to get going. The moment she was zipped up, Harrison grabbed hold of her and they zoomed out of the hotel. As he ran with her in his arms, Kyra shouted directions at him. It was difficult to see where they were going at such speed, but she could manipulate her vision so she could make out their surroundings better.  
  
It wasn’t long before they reached the warehouse. As they came to a stop in front of the entrance, Kyra felt a chill run through her body. She wasn’t sure what had caused it, but it didn’t matter. She had a job to do. Looking over at Harrison to find him staring at her, she nodded her head once before heading towards the door. Pulling open the door, she led Harrison inside and together they searched the building.  
  
Harrison had rushed on ahead on each floor to check for anyone still lingering, but no one was around. As they wandered through the warehouse, Kyra held one of her blades in her hand, subconsciously flipping it around. After checking each floor to ensure that there was no one around, they finally made it to the base level.  
  
The entire level was one open floor covered in large crates that Kyra knew had held illegal substances that Rachelle shipped out. Walking silently, Kyra heard raised voices echoing around her. Following the sound of their voices, she walked ahead of Harrison up behind a set of crates. The boxes shielded the people from view, but Kyra managed to peer around them just enough to catch a glimpse of Rachelle.  
  
Rachelle Benois stood next to the man Kyra recognized as Justin Clark, and in front of them was the unknown woman. As her eyes laid upon Rachelle and Justin, an overwhelming desire to wrap her hands around their necks came over her. Her body began to shake as she listened to them arguing, the urge to kill taking over her mind.  
  
For a moment, she felt as though she had blacked out; her mind seemed to drift away, but seconds later she was back. Her eyes focused on the three people just a few feet away.  
  
“Is that them?” Harrison whispered behind her.  
  
All she did was nod.  
“I told you, Sabrina, that this was your last chance. These shipments were supposed to be long gone over a month ago. So, I’ll ask you again. Why are they still here?” Rachelle questioned. She took a step towards the woman named Sabrina, fingering the gun at her side.  
  
Sabrina looked from Rachelle to Justin, then defiantly looked back at Rachelle.  
  
“It was Justin’s responsibility! Not mine, so why are you getting angry at me?” Sabrina shouted.  
  
“Because it was your job to ensure that he actually got it done. That is what you’re here for after all. Ensuring that our shipments actually make it out to our clients.”  
  
Justin smirked beside Rachelle and folded his arms across his chest satisfactorily as he eyed Sabrina. Kyra felt a surge of anger wash through her, causing her smoky aura to lift from her body. A hand fell on her shoulder keeping her from lashing out.  
  
A new sound echoed around them, the sound of approaching footsteps followed by a door slamming. Rachelle snapped her head up at the sound, and pulled out her gun. Without a second thought, she turned back to Sabrina and raised the gun to her head. A loud bang filled the room and Sabrina’s body fell to the floor.  
  
Harrison quickly ran off to deal with whoever had decided to join them, so Kyra decided to make her move. While Rachelle was distracted with Sabrina, Kyra stepped out around the crates. She brought her hands together loudly as she approached the pair, saying, “Well, well. What a gathering. It’s so…perfect. Everyone exactly where I need them to be.”  
  
Both Rachelle and Justin spun around, guns raised in defense.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kyra flicked her wrist, sending a wave of her dark matter aura to the weapons. They disintegrated in their hands and the remains fell to the floor. Smirking at their frightened faces, Kyra stepped up to Rachelle.  
  
“Who are you?” she asked, eyes wide with fear.  
  
“Why, I’m an old friend. Don’t you remember me?”  
  
When Rachelle said nothing, Kyra sighed dramatically as she pulled off her mask.  
  
“Well then, let me give you a hint,” Kyra said, smirking.  
  
“Good god…” she muttered. “Kyra.”  
  
“Oh phew, you do remember me. I was afraid I might have to jog your memory. Trust me, I know how to manipulate a person’s mind, and it is terribly unpleasant…for them.”  
  
Behind Rachelle, Kyra saw Justin swallow hard, but the woman in front of her did nothing. She just stared at Kyra with wide eyes and seemed unable to move. Instead she simply asked her, “What are you doing here?”  
  
Kyra took pleasure in the shakiness of her voice, of the fear emanating from her very core. It made her feel powerful, and she loved every second of it.  
  
“I’m here to exact my revenge. Or if you’d prefer, just giving you both what you deserve,” she answered.  
  
“For what?” Justin asked now.  
  
Kyra raised her eyes to his again and tilted her head. She pouted her lips mockingly, then tossed her hair back over her shoulders.  
  
“For killing my parents. Duh,” she stated with a roll of her eyes.  
  
“I don’t understand…” said Justin, slowly stepping backward.  
  
A flash of red lightning crossed her vision, and Harrison stopped just behind Justin as he backed up. When Justin’s body hit Harrison’s, he spun around and screamed. Grabbing Justin by the neck, Harrison lifted him into the air. He held him there for a while, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Justin struggled against him, gasping for air. Kyra watched with a satisfied grin as his neck snapped and his body was released onto the floor.  
  
“Your turn, Shadow,” Harrison said.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Kyra looked back down at Rachelle, who only stared with utter terror in her gaze.  
  
“What do you want?” asked Rachelle then.  
  
“I want justice!” Kyra shouted, anger surging through her. Her dark aura lifted from her once more, her emotion getting the better of her. “I want you dead for what you did to my family. And don’t you dare try to deny it. I have every kind of proof you could think of, but I doubt you could think of much other than yourself. You’re a selfish, cruel woman who didn’t think of the consequences of killing someone’s parents. And now, you’re going to pay.”  
  
Rachelle opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Kyra raised her arms. She summoned her aura, and let it wrap around Rachelle’s body. It clung to her like a second skin, but it seeped into her through her mouth, suffocating her. As she struggled to breathe, Kyra focused on draining what life Rachelle had from her. Her skin started to crack, blood seeped from her nose and mouth, and even her eyes.  
  
Kyra kept draining her, manipulating her life force until there was nothing left but dust.  
  
Once she was gone, Kyra stared at the place where Rachelle once stood and inhaled deeply. And then as suddenly as it had hit earlier, her mind drifted out once more. For a brief second, she saw nothing but blackness before she came to again. All the rage she had felt slowly slipped away, but the sense of satisfaction in killing Rachelle remained.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked from the pile on the floor to Harrison. He lifted his hand to his face and pulled down his mask.  
  
“Well, that was fun. Wouldn’t you say?” he asked lightly bounding on his toes.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it was. It really…it was,” she told him breathlessly laughing.  
  
Grinning, he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Without missing a beat, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly. She returned it with an equally hard kiss, biting his lower lip and pulling away slightly. When they parted, he stared at her lustfully with raised brows. Sighing deeply, he held onto her still, and said, “I won’t lie, I may be a little turned on right now.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted her legs up around his waist.  
  
“Let’s get the hell out of here,” she said lowly, kissing him once more before he sped them out.


	23. Confrontation Pt. 2

**Confrontation Pt. 2 (Episode 20): **  
****  
Once they had returned to Central City, work awaited them. It was as though, since they had gone, everything just piled up and was left there for her and Harrison. Not that she minded since work kept her busy. And keeping busy kept her mind off the fact that she had just murdered two people back in Starling. They had been careful though and were sure to clean up their mess by leaving a false trail that revealed everything about Rachelle's underground illegal business. Now it looked more like a resolved conflict between Rachelle and her rivals, only she wasn't the one who resolved it.  
  
Now that she was back to work, Kyra needed to get into the same old routine that she had left behind a few days ago. A sense of normalcy was all that Kyra had had in her life in whatever form it may have taken. She needed a routine, something familiar always kept her focused and in check.This was the way it had worked for her ever since her parents died.  
  
Luckily for her nothing had really changed since she returned. Fighting criminals and metahumans was same old, same old, and Barry was still trying to convince her that Harrison was the Reverse Flash. It took a few days of Barry cornering her and begging her to see sense before Kyra decided to finally say something. She spent most of a day looking pensive, confused, and then suddenly decisive as though she had had an epiphany.  
  
That day, Kyra had borrowed Harrison’s golden ring and kept it with her as she went to confront Barry. As he walked into the room where she found herself working on a computer, Kyra slid out of her chair and approached him slowly. No one else was in the room with them so she figured it was safe to fully confront him.  
  
“Hey, Barry?” she said softly, gently poking his arm.  
  
He turned to look down at her, brows raised.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
  
“Um, there’s something I need to talk to you about. And that something is Harrison.”  
  
For emphasis, she bit her lower lip, eyes cast down. Then she swallowed hard and reached into her pocket, pulled out the golden ring and held it out to him.  
  
Barry’s eyes visibly widened as he stared at the object in her palm.  
  
“What is this? Where did you get it?”  
  
“I found it in my room. It was in one of his pockets. I’m not fully sure I understand what it’s for, but I think I know enough to realize that what you’ve been telling me about him is true. I think he is…I think he’s the Reverse Flash, Barry. I feel so stupid for not seeing it before, but, can you really blame me?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“No, and I don’t blame you at all, Kyra. I didn’t expect you to believe me at all, actually. Can I see it?” He gestured to the ring.  
  
Nodding, she held it out to him and he picked it from her hand. He brought it close to his face, observing it closely. After a few more seconds, he replaced it in her palm and she shoved it back in her pocket. Then Barry looked at her. He really looked at her. His eyes met hers and she could see within the intensity of them that he was trying to determine whether he could trust her. At that moment, she tensed up, afraid that something in her face might give her away.  
  
But then he sighed, relaxing his shoulders and wiping his hands over his face.  
  
“Okay,” he sighed again. “I think this might work to our advantage.”  
  
Kyra frowned.  
  
“What do you mean? What will?”  
  
“You.”  
  
She looked at him, mouth slightly open as confusion washed over her.  
  
“Look,” Barry began. “Cisco saw something, or rather, he remembers something from an alternate timeline which I created by accident where Wells confessed to killing my mother. He told Cisco everything about him; his name, where he comes from, and what he did to my mother. We have a plan to get him to confess again, and we could really use your help.”  
  
She thought it over for a while, quite literally hearing it for the first time, and it sounded strange. But it didn’t matter. Barry wanted a confession so his father could get out of prison, she understood that. How could she deny him her help with that? She couldn’t. So, she nodded.  
  
“Okay, what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Talk to him. Maybe try to get the confession from him yourself. We could try hooking up a mic on you?” he suggested.  
  
Kyra shook her head.  
  
“Look, I know that because we’re that kind of close you think he might just spill everything. But I doubt it. I doubt he’d confess that he’d committed a murder to me, Barry. He wouldn’t want me to know the truth about him being the Reverse Flash because he knows it would kill me. And that it is killing me,” she told him.  
  
At least she wasn’t lying about that.  
  
Barry just stared at her, at a complete loss of what to do. It seemed that was his only plan, but Kyra had one in mind.  
  
“I think I might have a better idea,” she said. “Tell Caitlin and Cisco the next time you see them, and once they get it all set up, I’ll be there.”  
  
Barry raised his brows, but leaned in a little closer so she could tell him everything.  
  
***  
  
Barry and the rest of the team seemed a little reluctant to try what Kyra had suggested. She had told them her idea of Cisco recreating the vision he had, but using that as a trap for Harrison. If they rebuilt the same contraption they had initially used to catch the Reverse Flash at Christmas, it might work to protect Cisco from being killed.  
  
After a great deal of convincing, the team got to work. The night it was meant to happen, Kyra and Caitlin remained in the main computer lab, waiting for Harrison to return from his lecture. After he’d arrived, Caitlin told him the lie about Cisco waiting for him in the basement. At that, Harrison wheeled out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Kyra ran after him, determined to tell him what he was walking into. After she explained everything, he just looked at her with surprise. She just shrugged, saying she wasn’t sure there was anything she could do about it except play her part. With that, he nodded and let her run down ahead of him.  
  
Taking the elevator down, she entered the area to find everyone hiding. Cisco stood out in the open, pretending to fix the contraption. He gestured with his head to where Barry was hiding, and that was where she headed.  
  
Crouching down beside him and Joe, Barry asked, “Is he coming?”  
  
“He is. Should be here any minute.”  
  
And then they waited.


	24. Pretending

**Pretending: **  
****  
It was a strange feeling watching Harrison fall to the floor after being shot at. Kyra had felt tense as her heart rate increased substantially. The only thing keeping her emotions at bay was the fact that she knew somehow that it wasn’t really Harrison. He knew of their plan and knew the risks, he wouldn’t be that stupid. Besides, Kyra knew something was off the moment she watched as he was about to kill Cisco.  
  
She had known that in Cisco’s vision, Harrison’s hand had been vibrating, and this time it wasn’t. That was an indication that something about Harrison was off.  
  
Despite her beliefs, she pulled a face; her brows furrowed, eyes wide as they stared down at his body. Her lips were pulled into a thin line as though she was trying to hold back tears. The others barely took notice, but she had to at least pretend to be upset. She imagined if it really was Harrison, then she’d lose it completely.  
  
For a while the team stared down at him, Barry panicking because he hadn’t confessed, but then the body shifted. In a matter of seconds, they were all staring down at Hannibal Bates—the shapeshifter. Kyra's shoulders relaxed as she unclenched her fists, relief washing through her.  
  
“What the hell?” Cisco exclaimed.  
  
Kyra glanced over at him while he looked around the room at each of them.  
  
“I told you this before,” a voice broke out over the intercom. “I am always one step ahead, Flash. Allow me to reintroduce, Mister Hannibal Bates and his incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy, I did not expect it to come in handy this soon.”  
  
It was Harrison who spoke through the speakers in the room, echoing around them. As he laughed, the others expressions darkened, and even Kyra felt chills run through her body.  
  
“You used him! Like you used all of us!” shouted Barry, stepping forward and staring up at the ceiling in anger.  
  
He paced about the room then, his face still contorted with anger. She felt bad for him, for all of them, especially considering she had betrayed them. However, despite that guilt, she knew she would not have changed her decision. It hurt her, knowing she had chosen Harrison over her friends, but it was Harrison she had known longer, and who persuaded her to take his side. What made it worse for her to watch as Barry stormed around angrily, was that she had done it all willingly.  
  
“Well, he served a purpose. Didn’t take much convincing, just the simple promise of his freedom.”  
  
“You ruined my life, you ruined all of our lives!”  
  
Biting her lower lip, Kyra started to feel that she agreed with Barry. Harrison had in a way disrupted her life with the truth of him being the Reverse Flash, but she didn’t feel as though he’d ruined it. Never the less, she frowned, a remote feeling of anger bubbled up inside of her. It was all the feelings that she had experienced the moment Harrison had told her the truth, coming forward now, and she couldn’t stop them.  
  
“I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives are now so much better because of what I have done for you,” stated Harrison.  
  
It was Kyra who spoke next, unable to stop the words from forming.  
  
“Better? How is this better? You lied to me for six years! You told me that you loved me, that I could trust you, but how can I after this? You used me, just like you’ve used all of them, how the hell is that better?”  
  
“Kyra…Kyra, Kyra. You’re always so dramatic. The Brotherhood taught you well, I must say. Surely you must understand that if I had told you who I really was, that it would have ruined everything we had. How could I let that happen?” he questioned sarcastically.  
  
His tone did little to help the irritation she felt towards him now.  
  
“You don’t have to hide anymore,” stated Barry then. “We know you’re not Harrison Wells, just tell us who you are!”  
  
“A confession will get you nowhere. You’ve seen who I am, you know what I can do,” Harrison retorted, pridefully.  
  
"If you want to kill me go ahead, I'm not going to fight you, but just tell the police what you did! Get my dad out of prison!"  
  
"I don't want to kill you Barry, I need you. And I also do not anticipate, as difficult as the past fifteen years have been for me, how much I would come to love working with you, with all of you. And yet that does not change what needs to happen."  
  
Kyra swallowed the lump in her throat, her anger slowly dispersing as she was reminded of the hardship Harrison had gone through.  
  
“Then face me now!” shouted Barry.  
  
“Oh, we will face each other again, I promise you soon. Very, very soon," said Harrison.  
  
Then there was only silence. A beep interrupted the tense quietness in the room, along with Cisco yelling, “He’s in the time-vault!”  
  
Without warning, Barry took off out of the room and presumably up to the secret room that Kyra knew Harrison had. The rest of them stood around, awaiting a response from Barry. Kyra stood, hands deep in her pockets and her head tilted downward. The last thing she wanted was to look at the expressions of all the people in the room. It would only enhance the guilt she felt in that moment.  
  
It took a while, but finally Barry announced that he wasn’t in the vault. After that they all made their way up to the main computer lab where Barry met them.  
  
“We have to find Iris,” he stated as he marched into the room.  
  
“Why?” Joe questioned.  
  
“Wells, he’s been watching all of us. He has surveillance footage set up everywhere.”  
  
Everyone audibly gasped at this, and even Kyra raised her brows.  
  
“Cisco, call me when you have a location. Kyra,” Barry called to her. “I may need your help on this one.”  
  
Looking over at him, she nodded firmly and went to grab her suit. Quickly manipulating her own matter, she had transformed into the suit Cisco made for her, and met Barry outside the labs. From there, she used her sensory abilities to try and locate Iris.  
  
Before she could, however, Cisco spoke into her earpiece saying that she and Eddie were on the bridge closest to the building. Without waiting, she made a run for the place in question, eventually using her powers to teleport herself there. In the center of the bridge, stood Iris and Eddie, backs turned to her as she ran towards them. She opened her mouth, ready to shout at them, but she was interrupted when a flash of red lightning passed her.  
  
Ahead of her, Harrison knocked Eddie back, throwing punches. Kyra picked up her pace, sprinting past Iris and over to Eddie. She lifted him under his arms and helped him up, but then she too was knocked flat on her back. Looking around her, she saw the blurred figure of the Reverse Flash, and she grimaced.  
  
He tilted his head in acknowledgment as she pushed herself up to her feet once more.  
  
Summoning her power, she focused on trying to slow him down, but not before he sped around her in circles, eventually hitting her on the back of the head. With her head aching, and her vision beginning to blur, Kyra slowly spun around to try and find him again.  
  
Once she could focus a little better, she found Harrison ahead of her, and ran straight for him. He mimicked her action, but being faster, managed to catch up to her before she could get near him. Without missing a beat, he hit her hard on the back of her head once more, knocking her out.


	25. Beneath the Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Please forgive my absence. This summer has been pretty busy and a little overwhelming. I admit I forgot to keep up with posting my chapters. But alas, I have returned! So here is another chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story, if so, please leave a comment for me! I'd love to hear what you lovely people think so far!
> 
> -TE10

**Beneath the Labs (Episode 21):**  
  
The pain in her neck hadn’t disappeared by the time she regained consciousness a few hours later. It didn’t help that her head hurt more than she had anticipated even hours after Harrison had knocked her out. She still thought it had been a bit much, knocking her out and then taking her wherever she was now. Bit by bit the pain started to subside as she looked around the room. At least she had the perk of healing abilities attached to her powers.  
  
After her eyes had adjusted to the dim lights, she could finally make out where she was. The structure was similar to that of the rest of the labs, only made out of simple concrete and nothing to cover it up. On her left was a ladder leading up and out somewhere so, Kyra could only assume she was in the basement of the lab. It was a dingy place but, she figured Harrison had a reason for choosing this particular space.  
  
As she looked around she noticed a figure hunched over in a chair. The more she focused her eyes on it she made out that the figure belonged to Eddie. From where she sat, he appeared to be asleep with his arms and legs bound to the chair he sat in. She glanced down at her own figure and was pleased to find she had not been bound as Eddie was.  
  
Standing, she stretched out her arms and legs, groaning as her muscles finally got the relief they needed. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed another figure moving around the workbench placed to her right. Raising her brows, she said, “Did you really need to hit me so hard?”  
  
“Sorry about that,” said Harrison, stepping around to the bench and sitting down. “I had to make it believable.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, she went to stand behind him and watched as he worked. Glancing down over his shoulder she saw something small and metallic in his grasp while he poked it with a small tool. She hadn’t the slightest indication as to what it was but, she didn’t really care.  
  
“It would have been nice to know what you were trying to make so believable in the first place,” she noted, leaning down and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Harrison simply chuckled as he worked.  
  
“Or better yet,” said Kyra, reaching around him and snatching the object from him. “You could have told me that you were going to fake kidnap me.”  
  
Spinning around, Harrison stood quickly which forced Kyra to back up. She smirked at him, tossing the object up and down in the air. With his fast reflexes, he grabbed it as she tossed it upwards for the third time and resumed his place at the workbench.  
  
“You should be more careful. If that had broken…” but he didn’t finish.  
  
Kyra just shook her head and leaned against the edge of the workbench while he continued his work.  
  
“And you’re right,” he said. “I could have told you, but where is the fun in that?”  
  
“There is none according to you. I am thoroughly convinced you’ve taken the fun out of everything,” she told him seriously.  
  
At this, he looked up at her, searching her eyes. She held a serious expression, but was unable to keep the smile from forming.  
  
“Rude.”  
  
“Just stating the truth,” she retorted with a wider grin. “So, we’re underneath the accelerator, right?”  
  
“We are,” he stated with a nod.  
  
“It’s an interesting place to keep a hostage. Or should I say, two hostages,” she teased.  
  
“It’s the only place to keep a pair of hostages. Especially when the hostages are you and Edward Thawne. It’s the one place they won’t be likely to look first.”  
  
“Smart,” she commented.  
  
“I am known for my intelligence,” he replied, glancing upwards at her and smiling.  
  
The sound of rustling clothing brought Kyra’s attention away from Harrison. Looking across the room at Eddie, she saw him come to. Bit by bit he woke up, and bit by bit he started to realize where he was. Kyra watched as his eyes widened and he struggled against the ties. She felt a pang of pity for him.  
  
“Morning,” she called over to him.  
  
Eddie looked up at the sound of her voice, and seemed relieved when he realized she was there.  
  
"Is it really morning already?” he asked her, struggling less now.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“I couldn’t tell you. My watch is with my regular clothes. One might assume there’d be a clock in a dungeon-y place like this, but it appears our captor couldn’t care less about time,” she said with a small smirk.  
  
“Damn…So, how did you get down here, Kyra?” asked Eddie. Then his eyes went wide again.  
  
“Do you know where Iris is? Is she safe? What about Barry?”  
  
He asked his questions too fast for Kyra to be able to bother answering all at once, so she simply shrugged again.  
  
“I think they’re fine, and as for how I got here...the same way as you. Only, I’d wager for different reasons,” she explained solemnly.  
  
Eddie simply nodded his head, working through what she’d told him as he looked around the room.  
  
“So,” she began slowly. “How long are you planning on keeping him here?”  
  
“Yes…I’ve been wondering about that myself!” Eddie called over to them.  
  
“That, I will keep to myself. He’s here for my own insurance,” said Harrison.  
  
Raising a brow, she asked, “Insurance? Do you really think that Barry would really kill Eddie just to get to you?”  
  
The idea made her frown. Barry was angry, she knew it, but she doubted very much that he’d even think of killing Eddie to get rid of Harrison. He wasn’t a murderer. She might have been, but Barry was a good person. Truly good.  
  
Harrison said nothing in reply and resumed his work in silence. Sighing, Kyra pushed herself away from the workbench and began a tour of the basement.  
  
***  
  
In the days that Eddie and Kyra remained underground, Eddie asked a lot of questions. She couldn’t blame him, not since she was the only person he could talk to, but it had grown tiresome after a while. More so considering he asked a lot about her personal life.  
  
He asked about her parents, about her life before Central City, and so she told him. That subject she hadn’t minded explaining. She found talking about her family made it feel as though they were still around. It was the questioning of her loyalty that set her on edge. However, once again, she couldn’t blame him for asking.  
  
“I just don’t understand,” Eddie had said one day. “Why do you stay with him? Why did you choose him over your friends? He’s a liar, and a killer!”  
  
Kyra just sighed, shaking her head. She sat in a chair she placed opposite him so they could converse better, and now she found herself leaning back against it with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Eddie. Nothing I say is going to make it okay in your eyes. Or theirs!”  
  
“Maybe not, but any explanation is better than none,” he stated.  
  
He had a point there. Even so, she still didn’t want to fully let her guard down with him, not in this matter. But she figured that he might leave her alone for a while if she gave a decently full answer.  
  
“To be honest, when he first told me the truth about him, about Barry…about all of it, I was angry. I was so furious that I refused to even stay in the same house with him. How could I forgive someone who’d lied to me for six years? I couldn’t. I still haven’t fully, but he told me everything. He gave me a reason as to why he lied, and showed me so much more than any of you could even imagine. I guess you could say I’m bias about it all because I’ve known him longer, and loved him through everything.  
  
"Maybe it’s just because I know more than all of you do, I know the full truth behind it all. I’m not saying it excuses what he’s done, but it explains it. And through everything that's happened, and everyone that he’s hurt, including me…I still love him. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I even told him that I didn’t want any part of his plan if it meant hurting my friends. But I guess it’s too late for that…” she finished with a heavy sigh.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself now, she felt a chill run through her.  
  
“If I could, I would hug you. That’s a hell of a lot for one person to go through. And as for hurting your friends, when they find out that you were with him, they might hate you for a while But, they are your friends. They will understand and they will forgive you in time. And if it makes you feel any better, know that I forgive you.”  
  
His words were reassuring, and she smiled at him. But something in his face told her that he was itching to ask something else. She nodded at him, indicating that he continue.  
  
“Just…one more thing,” he began.  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Why do you still love him? I can understand forgiveness, but how can you still love him?”  
  
A lump formed in Kyra’s throat at the question, and she found herself at a loss. Not because she didn’t know why she loved him, but because it was far more personal than she liked. Why did he care? What difference did it make as to why she loved him? She just did.  
  
Eyeing him, she simply shook her head.  
  
“That’s a story for another day.”


	26. Truth is Revealed

**Truth is Revealed:**  
  
The days passed quickly. So quickly that Kyra wasn’t even sure if it had been a day, two days, maybe even a week or so at that point. Harrison hadn’t been as open with her about anything since she had been below the labs. She knew it was because he didn’t want to give anything away to Eddie, but she wished she could at least know the date and time.  
  
Occasionally, Harrison had suggested that she could just go home, and then when he needed her he would come and get her. But she felt badly enough about everything without adding the ability to go home and sleep in an actual bed while Eddie stayed behind.  
  
So, she stayed below the labs and kept Eddie company. He still hadn’t given up trying to get an answer from her even weeks later. But she persisted in not telling him.  
  
To pass most of her time, she assisted Harrison in building…whatever it was that he was putting together. She didn’t know half of what he was trying to do, but she just handed him things that he needed and was happy watching.  
  
“Is this the last piece?” she asked him one day, handing over a piece of wiring.  
  
“Almost. There’s just one more thing I need. I’ll be right back,” he answered.  
  
He quickly attached the wire to its correct place then stood up and disappeared around the back. Kyra just stared at the object he had been working with and sighed.  
  
She may not have known much of what he was doing, but she understood the gist of it. Bring the accelerator back online and hopefully convince Barry to use his speed so that he could open a wormhole for Harrison to go through. Then he’d be gone. Forever, as far as she knew. She knew that in a few hundred years she might see him again, but it would be different.  
  
She would be meeting him for the first time, the real him. The Eobard Thawne that she supposedly falls in love with. Not that she doubted anything Harrison told her, but it was a strange feeling. Losing someone and then knowing that you’d see them again. Only, you wouldn’t be seeing the person you knew, but rather someone else entirely.  
  
The past few months Kyra had been caught up in the moment so often that she barely had time to think about the fact that Harrison was going to be leaving. She had hoped that it wouldn’t be for another year or so, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.  
  
“You okay?” Eddie asked suddenly.  
  
She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, breaking through her thoughts. Shaking her head, she leaned against the workbench, saying, “No, not really. I wish I could tell you why, but I can’t. And maybe telling someone would help, but I don’t have that luxury. So, I’m stuck being miserable.”  
  
“I wish there was more I could do to help, but-“ he lifted his hands as far as the restraints would let him.  
  
Frowning, Kyra only felt worse at the sight.  
  
“I’m sorry…about all of this, you know? If I had my way, no one would be down here being held hostage.”  
  
Eddie just nodded. He smiled a little, as though with understanding, but Kyra still felt the same.  
  
“I know you are, Kyra. And trust me, they will know it too.”  
  
She hated how certain he was that her friends would hate her for what she’d done, but she supposed it just the plain truth. They would hate her, and they would shun her, never speaking to her again. And maybe that was what she wanted, what she felt she deserved. Still, no matter how much they would hate her, she still would not have changed anything.  
  
“You want to know why I love him?” she asked Eddie suddenly.  
  
He nodded, eyes widening with interest.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kyra wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself.  
  
“You know that feeling…when you meet someone, and everything just…clicks? Even after a year or two, after you’ve gotten to know them, everything in your heart and mind just feels right with them. You love them from the moment you meet them, and it’s because you just know in your heart that they’re right for you. It’s that sensation of your heart beating a mile a minute every time they smile; when you look at them while they sleep, and you can’t help but think, “they’re everything”. And even though they have done you wrong, you forgive them because you still get that feeling of complete, utter admiration when they’re around you.”  
  
Even as she spoke, her heart rate increased and a blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
For a moment, she looked over at Eddie, eyes meeting his.  
  
“That’s why, Eddie. Because no matter what he’s done, he is the best thing that’s happened to me. And the truth is, despite everything that he has done to everyone else, never once has he hurt me. He has never so much as raised a hand to me, or threatened to do so. He’s never forced me to choose him over anyone else, or threatened to hurt me if I didn’t pick him. He’s…he’s a good man, even if the rest of you can’t see that,” she stated.  
  
Eddie nodded his head and she noticed the hint of a smile on his lips before it vanished. His eyes darted to look behind her and she didn’t need to look over to know Harrison was there. The sound of his footsteps approached her, and then he stood in front of her. She looked up into his face, into his eyes which still managed to make her heart skip a beat. Then he smiled, and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
It was brief, but it was everything she needed at the time.  
  
Taking a step back, he held out a metallic tube which held some neon blue substance.  
  
“Now what?” Eddie asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Harrison gave an irritated sigh, before glancing at the object in his hand.  
  
“Now, I have the key,” he stated.  
  
Without another word, and ignoring Eddie’s, “key to what?”, question, Harrison headed up the ladder that led out into the main accelerator. Glancing briefly at Eddie and shrugging, Kyra followed him up and out. He crossed the floor in a few strides over to the wall and moved his hand over the lip that curved outwards. A small metal hole appeared and he placed the tube inside of it. All at once the lights came up and the sound of machines whirring grew louder.  
  
“Time to go home.”  
  
***  
He’d left her alone. After the accelerator was up and running again, he zoomed off elsewhere which she later found out had been to fight Barry, Ronnie, and Oliver Queen. A solid day later the team had come down to find her and Eddie still below.  
  
They had worried, initially thinking that she had just been kidnapped and hurt like Eddie. However, Kyra shook her head, explaining everything. Eddie had sat on the hospital bed while Caitlin looked him over and gave her story a lighter touch. He tried to tell them what she had told him, but Kyra only said that it didn’t make what she did right.  
  
She would never forget their faces as she told them the truth. Barry looked angry, betrayed as he had every right to be, and Cisco’s eyes darkened as he shook his head. Caitlin’s was the worst. She looked so disappointed in her, sad even, but she wasn’t angry. Kyra wondered if that was good, but doubted it.  
  
Caitlin did surprise her though when she walked over to where she stood in the corner of the lab and hugged her tightly.  
  
“I know why you did it, better than they do,” she whispered. “But it’s going to take some time for us to forgive you.”  
  
Kyra just nodded solemnly and stepped out of the room. She wandered the halls of the labs, arms folded over her chest. Things hadn’t quite gone the way she’d hoped over the past few weeks, and now Harrison was locked up in the accelerator. On top of that, everyone hated her. Not that she blamed them, of course. She had lied for months, just as Harrison had lied to her for years.  
  
So, she walked the halls until she found her way to the front door. From there she headed in the direction of her car which was still in its parking space from a few weeks ago. Without any thought as to where she was going, she drove. She drove for over an hour, stopping only when she reached the lake at the edge of the city. Pulling into a spot off the road, she got out of the car and walked down to the shore. She looked out over the water and stared as the sun started to set in the distance.  
  
This was where it had all started. The lying, the betraying of her friends. Even when Harrison had told her who he was, even in her anger, she had still chosen to lie for him. At times, she had wondered why she would ever do such a thing, but over the past months, she had found her answer. But now she was paying for it. She had lost their trust and any love they had for her.  
All because of Eobard Thawne.  
  
Kyra sighed deeply and shook her head. If it hadn’t been for him, she would still be her normal self. She’d have no powers, a normal job, and a normal life. But she wouldn’t have known what it meant to fall in love the way she loved Harrison…Eobard. She would never have learned what she had because of knowing him. Learning about time and space, all the science that she still didn’t fully understand, but loved to listen to him talk about. She would never have avenged her parents’ deaths or made new friends along the way. She would never have been…anything really.  
  
No one of importance.  
  
There was so much good that had come out of meeting Eobard that seemed to cancel out the bad things that came with it. However, part of Kyra still wished that she had told the team sooner. Things might have worked out differently, and people may not have gotten hurt along the way. That was the only thing she regretted out of everything. Not telling the truth.  
  
But it was never her secret to tell.  
  
The sound of her phone ringing brought Kyra back to the present, forcing her out of her thoughts. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled it out and brought it to her ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Kyra, it’s Cait.”  
  
“Hey…what’s up?” she asked solemnly.  
  
“Uh, we brought professor Stein in, and something’s come up that we need your help with.”  
  
Frowning, Kyra looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.  
  
“You sure about that? After everything?” she inquired.  
  
“I am. And as for the others…they might be willing to forgive you if you at least try what we have in mind,” stated Caitlin.  
  
The idea was tempting, no matter what it was they needed her help with. Besides, she owed them as much.  
  
“Okay, give me an hour,” she said, hanging up.  
  
The drive back seemed to take forever, longer than it had when she was heading to the lake. Her mind was reeling with curiosity about what it was they needed from her. As she pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and entered the lab, she felt a chill run through her.  
  
She doubted it was as bad as she imagined…but she couldn’t be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to post it, I admittedly keep forgetting. Anyway, let me know what you thought :)
> 
> TE10
> 
> P.S. I tried to put Caitlin's phone call dialogue in italics but it wasn't cooperating, so, sorry :P


	27. This Isn't Goodbye...Right?

**This Isn’t Goodbye Forever, Right? (Final Episode): **  
****  
“You want me to…stabilize…a wormhole?” she repeated slowly.  
  
She looked at Caitlin who had met her when she arrived and started firing information at her. Barry had spoken to Harrison who had told him that he could save his mother if he could open a wormhole by running as fast as he could. Faster, even. And in opening this wormhole, Harrison would be able to go through it and return to his own time. But there was a problem. In opening a wormhole, if it wasn’t stabilized properly, it could lead to something much worse opening over the city.  
  
Professor Stein didn’t hold back in telling her that a black hole could open and consume the earth.  
  
She raised a brow at this then turned back to Caitlin. Her friend stepped forwards and stopped just in front of Kyra.  
  
“You have so much potential with your abilities. I mean dark matter and energy in all its forms stretch way beyond the confines of our earth. Even Doctor Wells has said so. We just need you to talk to Wells, ask him what he knows about that side of your powers. With any luck, you’ll be able to do it.”  
  
Kyra swallowed a lump which had formed in her throat and glanced at everyone in the room. The idea was terrifying. To manipulate time and space itself was…impossible. It had to be.   
The thing was, Harrison had told her that she had managed it in the future. However, that was another thing. Future her could do it, but she doubted that she could now.  
  
Still, she couldn’t deny them simply asking Harrison.  
  
“Okay…I’ll go down. I just…I don’t know if there’s a good chance that I’ll be able to do it,” she told them.  
  
“All we ask is that you try,” said Barry.  
  
He offered a very slight smile and a nod in her direction. That alone was incentive enough for her to do what they asked.  
  
So, she turned on her heels and headed down to the accelerator prison. Once down there, she tapped the screen on the side and watched as the door opened, Harrison’s cell coming forward.  
  
He seemed pleasantly surprised at seeing her there but frowned when he saw her serious expression. She was glad to see he was alright but there was no time for pleasantries when the fate of the world quite literally rested on her shoulders.  
  
“Everything alright?” he asked.  
  
“Fine. I need to ask you something, something which you mentioned to me a few months ago, but I need more information,” she stated.  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“You told me that in the future, I was able to…manipulate the time-space continuum. Open wormholes, close them, make time jumps and change the very elements of the universe. I need to know how I did that. Like…now,” she explained.  
  
His frown deepened at her question, and he hung his head while he started to pace the length of his cell.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you. Not because I’m holding anything from you but because I simply don’t know. All that you’ve told me about that aspect of your powers is that it took you nearly a full century to learn how to control it. It took you another half a century to learn the full extent of your abilities, and even then, control was iffy. I can’t tell you how to stabilize a wormhole, Kyra, which I presume is what they want you to do. I simply have no idea,” he said.  
  
When he finished, Kyra wiped her hands over her face, and sighed.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to figure something else out,” she said, closing the cell and making her way back upstairs.  
  
When she returned to the main room, the others were discussing what they had heard. She offered a few apologies, genuinely upset that she couldn’t help.  
  
“I could try practicing opening one?” she suggested.  
  
They all just shook their heads.  
  
“There isn’t time, if we’re going to do this, it has to be soon,” said Barry.  
  
Pursing her lips together, she nodded.  
  
“Well…if there’s anything else I can do in the meantime, I’m here,” she offered.  
  
They didn’t take her up on her offer but rather left her to sit and watch while they worked on a time machine. They being, Cisco and Ronnie, while the others worked on Barry’s speed. She hated sitting on the sidelines but they didn’t trust her enough to do anything else. Unless she magically could open a stable wormhole over the next week, she was useless.  
  
In over a week, they had things ready to go.  
  
Kyra watched from the main room with Professor Stein while Barry ran in the accelerator. He ran and ran and ran, faster than Kyra had ever seen him go. Once he was up to speed, Stein launched the particle through and Barry collided with it. She couldn’t see anything from where she was but a wormhole had opened.  
  
Cait and Ronnie oversaw ensuring its stability this time, and while there was a brief complication, they managed it. After it stabilized, they were called down to the main accelerator, where Harrison prepared himself for departure.  
  
He had pulled on his speed-suit and went around the room saying good-byes. Joe and Eddie were silent, watching with glaring eyes. Cisco just grimaced as Harrison said something Kyra couldn’t hear. She herself was wrapped up in her own world, thinking about the fact that she was about to watch the man she loved, go back to his own time.  
  
It was a strange feeling, knowing that he was about to leave and that she would practically never see him again. Not the him she watched walking her way.  
  
Stopping in front of her, he smiled. As much as she loved seeing him smile, it did nothing to stop her body from shaking. For the first time in a long time, Kyra felt afraid. Afraid of watching him leave, of the chance that she will never see him again.  
  
She was just so scared of losing him.  
  
And yet he smiled at her as though nothing else mattered. Looking up into his face, seeing the way his eyes softened as he looked at her, made her cry.  
  
“You know, you could always come with me,” he suggested. Reaching a hand to her face, he used his thumb to wipe the tears away.  
  
“I think it’s better that I don’t. As much as I’d love to, it’s probably better for the sake of the future,” she said. “Besides, I’ll see you in a couple centuries.”  
  
They both laughed at this, but Kyra still hung her head.  
  
“Hey, maybe if you learn to create portals of your own, you can come to visit,” he said, lifting her chin up.  
  
Kyra’s brows raised at this suggestion, and met his eyes.  
  
“If,” she stated. “You were the one who said it takes almost the full two hundred years to figure it out. But we’ll see.”  
  
He laughed at this, then nodded his head before saying, “Well, if you do learn how to do it sooner this time around, you know what year to come by.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kyra stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the gesture, enveloping her in his embrace. As he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, Kyra whispered, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” he answered softly.  
  
“Your time is limited,” Cisco called over to them. “The portal will close any minute now.”  
  
They stood together for a moment longer before Harrison stepped back. Sniffling, Kyra watched as he turned away from her and walked to the time machine which Cisco and Ronnie had built.  
  
Stepping inside of it, he took his place and started it up. She stepped back and stood beside Caitlin, alongside Cisco, Iris, Joe, Eddie, Ronnie, and Professor Stein. They all watched as the machine started to lift off the floor, and for a moment, Kyra felt a surge of happiness. A surge of contentedness which shattered almost immediately like the shattered machine which suddenly burst apart.  
  
Shielding her eyes from the glass which sprayed towards them, she had to squint against the bright flash of light that appeared. After the light disappeared, her eyes adjusted and she saw Barry standing before them. She frowned at the sight of him, confused.  
  
For a while there was shouting, and though Kyra couldn’t make most of it out, she started to realize what had happened.  
  
Barry hadn’t saved his mother. He didn’t change anything that had happened fifteen years ago, and now…now Harrison couldn’t go home. She kept her eyes fixed on the wormhole, on the blue twister of light as she put two and two together. For a moment, she stood transfixed by the light, but then turned her attention to Harrison again. He and Barry had begun fighting, speeding around the room, battling one another.  
  
They moved so fast that Kyra couldn’t make out who was hitting who, and for a moment she thought that Harrison was winning. As happy as she was, she hated to watch Barry fall back. The rest of them stood back, watching as Harrison knocked Barry down countless times. They all seemed at a loss of what to do, as much as Kyra was. She wanted to step in, pull them apart, freeze them in the moment, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t her fight. This was between Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen, and she couldn’t step in. Even as Harrison had Barry pinned against the wall, yelling incoherent words while he raised his hand over his head, ready to kill, she couldn’t interfere. No one could.  
  
At least, she thought so.  
  
A loud bang echoed around them, making Kyra jump. Lifting her head over to the source of the sound, she found Eddie holding a gun to his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight, her heart pounding in her chest as realization set in. Mouth parting slightly, she snapped her head over to Harrison only to see that he had fallen on his knees.  
  
His figure started to waver, his face changing back to the one she recognized as his own. Eobard Thawne stared over at her, fear in his eyes before they landed back on Barry. He muttered something to him, something that Kyra couldn’t hear over the loud pounding in her ears. She watched in horror as Eobard’s body suddenly started to break apart into nothingness. And then he was gone, and Kyra screamed.  
  
“NO!”  
  
Her body began to tremble involuntarily, and for a moment she blacked out. When she came to again, all that she could feel washing through her body was anger. Anger, pain, heartbreak, all stronger than any emotion she’d ever felt before. It felt as though her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces, pieces that couldn’t be put back together. She felt a buildup of anger in her body, a buildup that became a wave of energy that was released from her body. The wave shot outwards dangerously, forcing the others to stumble.  
  
As the building shook with the power of her emotion, something else happened at the same time. The ground trembled beneath their feet, and in the place that the wormhole once was, another reappeared. Only this time, as Kyra stared at it, it turned into something else entirely. Clenching her fists, she glanced around at the others, a dark glare in her eyes. They all looked at her, and then at the singularity which started to hover upper, and out through the building.  
  
Amidst her anger, amidst the strong emotions overwhelming her, Kyra knew that they couldn’t linger down where they were. Without looking back, she ran up and out of the labs, the others trailing behind her. Above them in the sky, was a blackhole which seemed to grow at every second. She stared at it, conflicted with herself. She couldn’t let this thing destroy the city, but in all her pain and anger, she couldn’t have cared less.  
  
She didn’t owe these people, the team, or the city, anything.  
  
However, whatever good was still lingering in her mind, told her that they were still her friends, and it wasn’t just the city that would be destroyed. The entire earth was in danger.  
  
“So, that’s what we didn’t want to happen,” Cisco stated, staring up in wonder.  
  
“What is it doing?” Kyra heard Caitlin ask.  
  
“Feeding,” answered Stein. “A singularity won’t stop, not even after the earth is gone.  
  
She could hear them talking, but she couldn’t focus on what they were saying. Something about the blackhole was drawing her to it, and as she closed her eyes, she could feel the amount of dark energy flowing from it. Not only was the singularity absorbing energy, but it was giving it off to, and she could feel it in her body. It felt as though her body was slowly catching fire, but it felt so good.  
  
A thought occurred to her, a thought which she knew would likely get her killed. But maybe if she died trying to save the city, she might see him again.  
  
She could absorb the black holes’ energy, take some of it into her own body and leave the rest to Barry. It was a dangerous idea; that amount of dark energy could kill her, but she didn’t care. Nothing else mattered anymore.  
  
“Kyra!”  
  
It was Barry who called her back to reality. Opening her eyes, she spun around to look at him, unaware that her eyes and the skin around her eyes had turned dark. Barry had taken a step towards her, but the moment she looked over at him, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Kyra, we have to try and stop it,” he shouted to her. “I’m going to need your help.”  
  
She stared at him for a moment, considering his. The part of her that was still her, saw the desperation in his eyes, as well as his determination. She couldn’t refuse, not now. So, nodding to him, she let him grab hold of her and rush her beneath the singularity. From there, she was left on her own as Barry ran up into the blackhole. Without any fear, she looked up at the sky, deep into the swirling vortex that had already began consuming Central City.  
  
But as she stared at it, she found herself at a loss of what to do.  
  
_Let it flow into you, take it in, let it consume you. ___  
  
She had no idea where the voice came from, only that it was her own. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes then and stretched her arms out to the sky. From there, she focused on the flow of energy leaking out of the singularity, and focused on drawing it in. All at once she felt it wash over her, filling her.  
  
It started out warm, comforting, but slowly it turned cold. It sent bitter chills through her, something like frostbite, but far more painful. The pain hadn’t bothered her at first, not until it grew into a kind of shock that shook her entire being. Whatever had taken over her mind however, didn’t seem to mind the pain, but rather reveled in it, enjoyed it.  
  
Bit by bit, she was pulled upwards into the air, hovering just above the ground, but she barely registered it. All that she could focus on was the need for the energy that flowed through her. She could feel it in her bones and in her muscles, felt them grown stronger as it flowed through her blood too.  
  
The pain increased with every passing minute, but she could no longer register time itself. Days could have passed and she wouldn’t have noticed. However, it was mere minutes before she felt her body being ripped apart, or so it felt. It felt as though whatever was filling her, was awaking something inside of her that she hadn’t even known was there. And it felt as if she was being torn from the inside out.  
  
And then her body shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, dear readers, this is the end. 
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed this story, and I would love to hear what you've thought! 
> 
> I do have a season 2 story in progress, and all these ideas for seasons 3 and 4, but I can't promise those will be ready anytime soon. It definitely doesn't help that I'm actually in the process of REWRITING this story...I know, I know, what am I thinking? I can't tell you. I wrote this 4 years ago and also rewrote it once about 3 years ago, so things change. My ideas change my writing style changes...sadly, it's a bit late for me to post the new rewrite on here. Basically, if I ever get around to finishing season 2, things may be different for Kyra based on what I've rewritten and re-explored in my first season fic.
> 
> At any rate, thank you for sticking with this story :)
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -TE10


End file.
